


justanotherStonyfan: Spun Sugar - Russian translation - Сахарная вата

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, кровь и ранения, опасность в соответствии с каноном, первые встречи, смерть оригинального персонажа, упоминания о суицидальных мыслях
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: Как завоевывать друзей и оказывать влияние на людей





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spun Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506509) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 

> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Я у тебя под дверями, идиот! – отвечает Бекка. – Впусти меня, черт побери, пока я не сломала...  
\- Я не там, - говорит ей Джеймс, садясь в постели.  
Ух, солнце может и не заливает лучами всю комнату, но уже достаточно светло, вот спасибо.  
Он слышит, как в голове Бекки прокручиваются шестеренки.  
\- Что значит – ты не тут, а где ты тогда?  
Джеймс прикусывает губу, но решает, что ничего страшного не случится, если он ей скажет.  
\- Я дома у своего бойфренда.  
Молчание после этого длится дольше обычного, и он даже слышит, что происходит вокруг нее. Судя по звукам, кто-то выходит из соседней с его квартиры.  
\- Тебе, черт возьми, ужасно повезло, что на твоем телефоне нет GPS-трекера.

**Пятница**

У них обоих – или, вернее, благодаря Стиву у Джеймса была неделя, полная событий.

В понедельник утром, после того, как Стив сложил Джеймсу в ссобойку шашлычок из курицы, ледяной чай с персиками и кусок пирога с патокой (!!!), тот дождался, пока Джеймс пришлет ему смску в обед, а потом _перезвонил_ – прямо посреди обеденного перерыва Джеймса, когда он был окружен коллегами (ну, окружен Эми), на телефон, о котором Джеймс даже не подозревал, что он лежит у него в кармане. Что неудивительно, учитывая, что он не может себе позволить купить _СтаркФон следующего поколения, _срань _господня!?_

\- Нифига себе, - говорит Эми, а Джеймс только смотрит на нее с отвисшей челюстью.

\- _Этот телефон синхронизирован с твоим рабочим компьютером, и ты можешь использовать его, чтобы разговаривать с Джарвисом, а он сможет соединить тебя со мной, - _сказал Стив._ – Если со мной что-то случится, просто обратись к Джарвису, как ты обратился бы к Сири или Бэмби, и он тебе поможет. Хорошо? То же самое, если тебе понадобится помощь – настоящая помощь. Я хочу сказать, мы не сможем помочь, если ты проехал нужную остановку в метро, но если тебе понадобится помощь Мстителей? Скажи Джарвису. Понятно?_

Джеймс потерял дар речи на пару мгновений, но чуть погодя кивнул, а потом произнес:

\- Ага, - когда осознал, что Стив же его не видит.

Стив поговорил с ним еще немного, флиртуя ровно настолько, чтобы Джеймсу пришлось бороться с подступающим румянцем, а потом сказал:

\- _Сегодня меня не будет в Башне, мне нужно съездить к себе домой, в Бруклин, и кое-что забрать, а что я буду делать потом – совершенно секретно, но я вернусь завтра вечером, на случай, если ты захочешь взять с собой на работу пижаму, которую ты все равно не будешь надевать._

Джеймс не преминул воспользоваться случаем.

Более того, когда он вернулся домой тем вечером, то обнаружил небольшую посылку, адресованную ему, в которой была изящная черная коробочка из высококачественного полимера с маленьким выдавленным логотипом.

Туалетная вода Стива.

Джеймс и забыл, что просил об этом, но все равно был исключительно рад получить. Он немедленно слегка побрызгал на одну из своих подушек.

Во вторник Джеймс остался в Башне, и было что-то потрясающее в том, что ему не нужно было уходить на работу, пока до начала рабочего дня не осталось каких-то минут десять. Плюс _секс_ – даже Эми заметила, что Джеймс особенно энергичен.

\- Новый бойфренд, - пропел он в ответ и поделился с ней массой общих подробностей, не раскрывая никаких засекреченных личностей и даже не сказав ничего, что впоследствии могло бы поставить в неловкое положение его или их обоих.

Но засада была вот в чем, всю следующую неделю Джеймс не сможет проводить время со Стивом, – он это знал, Стив это знал. Вечером в пятницу он познакомится с Сэмом Уилсоном, также известным как Сокол, также известным как Капитан Америка, а потом Стив всю неделю будет на дежурстве.

\- Ты все равно сможешь ко мне приходить, - сказал однажды темной ночью Стив, заправляя прядь волос Джеймса ему за ухо. – Просто... мы не сможем заниматься сексом. На случай, если мне придется, ну знаешь. Мстительствовать. В смысле я не обижусь, если ты решишь остаться у себя дома, решай сам...

Джеймс поднял голову с подушки и посмотрел на него.

\- Нет, спасибо, - сказал он, и Стив рассмеялся.

Джеймс предпочитает вдыхать аромат туалетной воды Стива из непосредственного источника, когда это возможно, спасибо, - хотя то, что Стив купил и ему флакон, тоже очень мило.

Наконец наступила пятница, и уже накануне вечером Джеймс принялся волноваться.

\- Не переживай, - как обычно сказал Стив, целуя Джеймса в висок, когда он убирал со стола после ужина, и, учитывая, насколько характерной для Стива была эта фраза, это действительно слегка помогло.

Но он плохо спал, а на следующий день в обед не смог доесть свой сэндвич с мясом и сыром (хотя тот и был сделан со свежевыпеченным хлебом. Джеймс мысленно рисовал себе грустные смайлики, заворачивая обратно недоеденную часть). Он должен был снова закончить пораньше, чтобы подняться наверх примерно, ну, около часа? А потом у них со Стивом будет пару часов перед тем, как придет Капитан Америка, и, как минимум, час с ним.

И он уже почти ушел с работы, когда его вдруг осеняет. Вообще он практически уже в лифте, со своей сумкой и курткой.

Но все симуляции для миниатюрной РеПроСис проходили очень странно, когда он снова пытался их запускать, из голографического слоя словно вырезались огромные моргающие куски, которые не давали маскировать находящееся за ними из-за чего-то, напоминавшего конфликт между проекциями. Нет смысла пытаться скрыть машину, полную людей, если остается видимым равнобедренный треугольник в районе капота и лобового стекла, а также как минимум двое перепуганных пассажиров, особенно если это изображение постоянно моргает.

И все же, если быть честным, он не уверен, почему так происходит. Он думал о программе в целом, что причиной должно быть механическое осложнение, если дело не в коде, потому что уменьшить проекцию с пяти квадратных километров до, сколько там, пятидесяти квадратных метров, это уменьшение примерно на девяносто процентов...

И он стрелой полетел обратно по своему этажу, успешно избежав столкновения с несколькими вышестоящими членами команды, с размаху плюхнулся на свой стул и принялся мысленно подгонять процесс авторизации.

\- Э, ты в порядке? – спрашивает Эми, но Джарвис уже произносит в динамиках:

\- _Добро пожаловать обратно, мистер Барнс,_ \- и Джеймс мотает головой, отключает свою боковую защиту экрана и притягивает ее стул поближе – при этом она не отъезжает от собственного компьютера настолько, чтобы сработала сигнализация, но она видит его экран, куда он уже выводит код.

\- Да! – восклицает он, его глаза широко распахнуты, а улыбка и того шире. – Черт побери, все отлично, посмотри _на это!_

Она тянется обратно и блокирует собственный экран, потом подкатывается вместе со стулом еще ближе.

_Это_ как раз и является причиной того, что все поиски бага не принесли результатов – дело не в его параметрах, или в его системе проекции, или в чем-то подобном – Джеймс идиот.

\- Я идиот! – восклицает он, а потом переходит в раздел системы определения координат местности и тычет пальцем в экран. – Вот виновник!

Пять тысяч метров квадратных, из оригинальных данных РеПроСис, сокращаются до пятидесяти. И прямо там, посреди его прекрасных переменных, стоит величина 1.0. Чертов идиот.

\- Один, - произносит он вслух, подчеркивая каждое нажатие клавиши отрывистыми словами, - _ноль, _точка, ноль.

Он нажимает «применить», нажимает «запуск», и вот оно, _вот оно,_ прямо у него на экране, никаких проблем, никаких зависаний, никакого огромного пропадающего куска, все, черт побери, работает!

\- Черт, у меня _получилось!_ – кричит он, а потом, когда его непосредственный руководитель, Коннор, говорит:

\- Джеймс, что вообще...

Джеймс поворачивается к нему и улыбается во весь рот.

\- Позвоните мистеру Старку, - говорит он, - я хочу ему показать нечто охренительно прекрасное!

* * *

Мистер Старк очень занят ровно до того момента, как выясняет, что это его команда секретных проектов НИР, и тогда он обещает быть через десять минут. Затем Джеймс осознает, что он а) суперсильно опоздает и б) через примерно десять минут будет разговаривать с самим Тони Старком.

Эми обнимает его и поздравляет, но он только качает головой и обнимает ее в ответ – это они оба, они оба сделали это вместе, и она смеется и говорит, что молочные коктейли за ее счет, пока он заново включает защиту экрана.

Он сидит на своем стуле, вздыхает, улыбается, глядит на их прекрасное детище. Теперь они не только могут прятать от огня противника чертовы госпитали, они, по сути, создали переносной плащ невидимости. Джеймс пытается не дать этому ударить себе в голову, но эта хрень просто на уровне Флеминга, Роулинг, Толкина, и _они сделали это!_

Он запускает симуляцию снова и снова, а потом достает из кармана свой новый телефон, блокирует экран компьютера. К нему постоянно подходят люди, чтобы поздравить, хлопают его по плечу, хоть они и не знают точно, над чем он работал, но он все равно звонит матери и говорит ей, что хотя он не может ей рассказать, в чем именно заключаются хорошие новости, но они хорошие, потом сестре, чтобы сказать ей то же самое.

Когда он с этим заканчивает, у него остается времени только отправить быструю смску Стиву _Я немного опоздаю, извини! Целую. _А потом он слышит постепенно нарастающий шум разговоров, люди начинают говорить друг другу «ладно, пошли поближе» и «дайте им минутку сперва», потому что от этого зависит работа Джеймса.

И он относительно в безопасности – никто не уволит его, даже если он очень сильно ошибается. Но это детище его и Эми, это нечто, что уже привлекло внимание Тони Старка, и это...

Да, это точно сам Тони Старк направляется в его сторону.

Джеймс отключает боковую защиту экрана и отступает назад как раз, когда мистер Старк к нему подходит, и тут же начинается отсчет сигнализации о приближении.

\- Нет, отмена, - это я, - говорит Старк и отсчет останавливается.

Дальше Старк просто запускает симуляцию, больше ничего не делает, и после этого несколько долгих минут Джеймс, и Эми, и Коннор и мистер Старк молчат.

Наконец Старк останавливает симуляцию, переключает на вкладку с кодом и просматривает его. Он быстро проматывает вниз, пару раз забивает в поиск пару конкретных вещей, а потом встает.

\- Если бы я был из тех, кто пожимает руки, я бы пожал твою, - говорит он, - но я не из таких. Ты прав, это прекрасно. Сверху с тобой свяжутся.

А потом он щелкает пальцами в сторону экрана – это заново включает все системы безопасности, потому что именно так реагируют все системы в этом месте: немедленно начинают работать, когда Старк щелкает пальцами в их направлении, – и снова уходит, и Джеймс провожает его взглядом, потом поворачивается и смотрит на Эми.

Она выглядит так, словно вот-вот завопит или что-то типа того, так что он разлогинивается, берет ее за руку, просит разрешения уйти для себя (и Эми) и вытаскивает ее в коридор. Он, не в первый раз, благодарен за звукоизоляцию в здании, потому что в коридоре они оба на минутку просто сходят с ума.

* * *

Стив открывает дверь и видит Джеймса, которого словно вот-вот порвет на кусочки.

\- Я нашел! – говорит ему Джеймс, и Стиву требуется пару секунд, чтобы сообразить, но потом:

\- Да? – он улыбается так же широко, как Джеймс, и тот смеется – судя по звуку смеется он уже какое-то время. – Тебе пришлось переписать его или...

\- Нет! – говорит Джеймс. – Нет, это было... я такой глупый... я ошибся на один знак, _один!_

Стив качает головой.

\- Хорошо? – говорит он. – Отлично!

\- Ага! – восклицает Джеймс. – Я сделал эээээээ... – его улыбка гаснет, - я не могу тебе рассказать, что именно я сделал. – Но потом она возвращается снова. – Но у меня получилось!

Стив на мгновение запинается, чувствует себя от такого контраста, будто игрушка йо-йо, но потом кивает, дает Джеймсу войти.

\- Хорошо! – соглашается он – что поделать, Джеймс наверняка предпочел бы сохранить работу, а трындеж про секретные проекты вряд ли этому поспособствует. – Поздравляю!

\- Спасибо, - Джеймс стягивает сумку через голову. - Мистер Старк спустился на наш этаж, прикинь! Прямо к нам, реально... О, как бы я хотел тебе рассказать – это прекрасно, это великолепно!

\- Мне стоит ревновать? – ехидно спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс скачет к нему обратно и целует его.

\- Привет! – задыхаясь, говорит он, обнимает Стива за шею, их лица в сантиметрах друг от друга.

\- Привет, - отвечает Стив, пряча улыбку. – Чего бы тебе хотелось, чтобы отметить это? Торт?

Джеймс закусывает нижнюю губу.

\- А можно две вещи? – он приподнимает одну бровь.

Стив думает об этом пару секунд. На самом деле у них есть несколько часов, пока появится Сэм.

\- Ну давай, - отвечает он, и потом, когда Джеймс уже торопится в спальню, добавляет, - не откажусь, чего уж там. Дай только сперва сделаю один звонок.

* * *

Примерно через пять минут им нужно пойти в душ. По отдельности, вероятно, иначе они точно не успеют привести себя в порядок до прихода Сэма.

Но в данный момент, когда они просто тихо лежат рядом в самый разгар дня – это ощущается как максимальное потакание своим слабостям, по крайней мере, так это кажется Стиву.

Тело Джеймса такое гладкое и стройное, достаточно юное, чтобы его тонкость не была ни чрезмерной, ни незаметной, и Стив не знает, от природы ли у него такая гладкая кожа или благодаря его уходу за собой, но это заметно, в этом нет сомнений.

Он проводит одной ладонью вниз по спине Джеймса, по его заднице и задней стороне бедра, не притягивает его поближе, но сам придвигается к нему, зарывается носом в волосы Джеймса и вдыхает его запах. Джеймс чуть больше поворачивает голову в сторону груди Стива, но ничего не говорит. Им это не нужно, и это замечательно, вот только Стив не может вспомнить предыдущий раз, когда он мог вот так просто валяться вместе с кем-то.

Для того, кто ежедневно встает раньше солнца и пробегает полумарафон до завтрака просто так, провести полдня в постели – не совсем стандартное занятие. И все же, приятно немного расслабиться.

Раньше Стиву постоянно нужно было что-то делать. Бегать, тренироваться, сражаться, спорить, _что угодно,_ но сейчас у него чуть легче получается сходить в кино, на пиво или просто погулять. И если он позволит себе быть честным с самим собой, то может признать, что лежать вот так в свежих простынях в обнимку с кем-то, залитыми лучами солнца, приятно сразу по нескольким причинам.

Сегодня он заступит на дежурство, около пяти часов вечера, но ничего страшного. Они с Джеймсом еще не решили, где тот будет ночевать на этой неделе, но Стив будет совершенно счастлив, если тот останется здесь, и скоро доставят торт, потому что Джеймс, может быть, и пошутил про это, но Стив – нет. Это почти продвижение по службе – это точно будет означать, что Джеймс будет сильнее выделяться в своем отделе. Он и его подруга Эми, вообще-то – Стив хотел бы с ней когда-нибудь познакомиться.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс потягивается, потом прижимается к нему еще плотнее.

\- Ммм, - тянет он в ответ. – Нервничаю.

\- Не стоит, - говорит ему Стив. – Сэм был первым в этом веке, кто смог поговорить со мной о том, через что я прошел, и не проявить бестактность. Он знает, как вести себя как обычный человек, ему не свойственна дискриминация по возрасту или чему-либо еще, так что просто не опережай события. _И,_ \- он делает паузу, чтобы убедиться, что Джеймс слушает, - если ты станешь платить ему той же монетой, то получишь за это дополнительные баллы. Ясно?

Джеймс фыркает.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я дерзил Капитану Америка?

Стив посмеивается, целует Джеймса в макушку.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что на самом деле он не хочет нанести тебе личное оскорбление, даже если кажется, что он начал переходить на личности. Ясно?

Джеймс шумно выдыхает через нос.

\- Ясно, - говорит он. – Но я оставляю за собой право удрать.

Стив снова смеется, на этот раз чуть громче.

\- Конечно, солнышко, - у него нет причин отказывать Джеймсу, пусть он и знает, что Сэм никогда бы настолько ужасно себя не повел. – В любом случае, я хорошо знаю, как его развлекать.

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я дерзил Капитану Америка, - вздыхает он, и Стив кожей ощущает тепло его дыхания. – По идее это несложно, одна его идиотская форма чего стоит...

Стив тыкает его пальцем в бок, заставляя взвизгнуть, и Джеймс притворяется, что пытается сбежать. Стив легко его останавливает – ну разумеется – перекатывается на постели, подминая Джеймса под себя, фиксируя запястья Джеймса по обеим сторонам его головы.

Джеймс совершенно очевидно заинтересован в дальнейшем развитии событий, его зрачки слегка расширены, кожа чуть сильнее покраснела. Стив, если постарается, способен воспринимать больше информации о состоянии человека, чем обычные люди. Например, он может ощутить кисловатый запах пота человека, который боится, может расслышать, как резко ускоряется биение сердца. Его органы чувств могут различать подобные вещи, что означает, ему легко определить, насколько возбужден Джеймс.

\- Возможно, мне следовало использовать веревку, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс пытается ерзать на месте. – Да?

\- Как насчет наручников? – отвечает тот, и Стив прищуривается.

\- Есть какая-то причина, объясняющая, почему ты мне говоришь подобные вещи, когда ты сам знаешь, что у нас совсем нет времени?

Джеймс только приподнимает одну бровь, его красивые губы приобретают красивый изгиб. Стив пытается поцеловать его так, чтобы с его лица пропало это выражение, но у него не получается, правда, он по этому поводу не сильно и переживает.

\- Я иду в душ, - говорит он. – Потом _ты_ идешь в душ, а потом мы проведем несколько славных часов с Сэмом перед тем, как я заступлю на дежурство.

Он отпускает его ровно настолько, чтобы Джеймс подумал, что уже сможет подняться, а потом снова его обездвиживает.

\- И мы еще вернемся к этому разговору, - добавляет он.

Джеймс широко улыбается, выгибает шею для поцелуя.

\- Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я составил тебе компанию? – спрашивает он, когда Стив встает.

\- Хочу и нужно – это разные вещи, крошка, - отвечает он и слышит, как Джеймс смеется за его спиной.

* * *

Сэм едет на лифте вместе с Даной, одной из сотрудниц службы безопасности.

Дана держит очень большую коробку, на которой сверху лежит маленькая коробочка.

\- Дана, - в качестве приветствия говорит Сэм, и та кивает.

\- Кэп, - говорит она.

Сэм не закатывает глаза. Стиву приходилось мириться с подобным пятнадцать лет, Сэм выполняет эту работу только пять.

\- У тебя вечеринка? – спрашивает он, и Дана пожимает плечами.

\- У кого-то вечеринка, - отвечает она.

Сэм почти не удивлен, когда они оба выходят на одном этаже, и Дана кивает ему, чтобы он первый постучал в дверь Стива.

\- Может давай я подержу? – предлагает он, и Дана уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, когда Стив распахивает дверь.

\- ...будет хорошо, обещаю, - говорит он. – О! О, привет, и Дана тоже, отлично. Дай я возьму это. – Стив берет коробки и слегка наклоняет их в сторону Даны. – Маленькая – тебе, - говорит он, и Дана улыбается.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает она. – Какие?

\- Со вкусом орчаты, - улыбается Стив.

\- Круто! – и она возвращается к лифту.

\- Спасибо, Дана! – кричит ей вслед Стив, а потом, когда Дана машет ему и снова исчезает, он здоровается с Сэмом. – Привет, Сэм.

\- Так-так, - Сэм переступает порог вслед за Стивом, - торт для тебя важнее друга?

\- О, Сэм, - говорит Стив. – Не мог придумать какую-нибудь шутку поизящнее?

Сэм уже подумывает, а не дать ли Стиву пендаля, но от этого он может упасть, а тогда не будет торта.

\- Первым делом, первым делом – торты, - произносит голос слева от Сэма, - ну а братаны потом? – и после этого Сэм, ну...

Сэм понимает, почему Стив выбрал его. Если бы Сэм не знал подробностей, то мог бы заподозрить какое-то случайное перемещение во времени.

\- Никому не нравятся умники, - замечает Стив, ставя торт на обеденный стол.

\- Наверное, поэтому ты никому не нравишься, - говорит ему Сэм и протягивает руку Джеймсу как раз, когда тот тоже протягивает руку ему.

\- _Ему_ я нравлюсь, - Стив поворачивается, когда они пожимают друг другу руку, тыкает пальцем в сторону Джеймса.

\- У дураков мысли сходятся, - говорит Сэм, и Стив улыбается.

\- Меня сегодня практически повысили, - говорит Джеймс, - поэтому у нас торт, так что я так понимаю, что ты имел в виду вас двоих.

Сэм чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх. Вот как, он не пугливая лань, - хотя Сэм никогда бы и не подумал, что Стива может привлечь такой тип.

\- Возможно, но кто из нас оказался настолько глуп, что стал встречаться со Стивом? – отвечает Сэм, и Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Поднимите руку, если вы никогда не появлялись на людях с огромной трехцветной мишенью на спине, - говорит он и поднимает руку. – Нет? Только я?

\- Птички в своих гнездышках живут мирно, - дружелюбно предупреждает Стив, но Сэм отмахивается от него свободной рукой. – Все будут кофе?

Сэм кивает, выпускает руку Джеймса. – Конечно, - говорит он.

Джеймс широко улыбается Стиву, а Стив так же широко улыбается в ответ, потом Сэм с Джеймсом занимают места на диване – Джеймс на противоположном конце, где начинается другая секция дивана.

\- Итак, - говорит Джеймс, - кем вы работаете? – Это так неожиданно, что заставляет Сэма рассмеяться, и Джеймс улыбается в ответ, но потом серьезнеет. – Познакомиться с вами честь для меня, Сэр.

\- О, не, не, еще не хватало, чтоб ты звал меня «Сэр», - отвечает Сэм, кивая в сторону Стива. – Я что, похож на этого идиота?

\- Ну, не на _этого..._ – говорит Джеймс, и Сэм возмущенно вскрикивает.

\- Черт, вы друг другу подходите! – но он улыбается, и Джеймс тоже – и, когда он поворачивается к ним лицом, Стив тоже.

\- Расскажи мне все, - Сэм наклоняется к Джеймсу так, как, он видел, делали Пеппер и Мария. – Он симпатичный, он хорош в постели, он хорошо с тобой обращается? – А потом добавляет, - если _хоть_ _один_ из вас попытается рассказать мне что-либо о вашей половой жизни, нашим дружбам конец.

\- Почему, ты не любишь бурлеск? – спрашивает Стив, и Сэм корчит гримасу, которая, как он надеется, одновременно передает, насколько ужасна эта шутка и насколько он слабо впечатлен, потому что эти две вещи не обязательно совпадают.

\- Итак, - говорит Сэм, кивком благодаря Стива за кофе и поворачиваясь обратно к Джеймсу.

Стив садится на второй секции дивана, рядом с Джеймсом, и это не странно, просто нечто новенькое. Обычно они со Стивом сидят рядом, но теперь Стив сидит с Джеймсом, который подвигается к нему поближе. Пусть они и не обнимаются откровенно, но нетрудно заметить, что Стив доволен его близостью – Стив гораздо лучше научился впускать людей в свое личное пространство, и Сэм наблюдает, как тот вытягивает руку по спинке дивана за плечами Джеймса и улыбается. Стив часто улыбается сейчас, но все равно очевидно, насколько сильнее он сейчас расслаблен.

\- Стив говорил, вы познакомились в кофейне, - говорит Сэм. – Формально.

\- Формально, - Джеймс склоняет голову набок, и... ладно, теперь это не настолько очевидно. Джеймс действительно во многом напоминает Баки Барнса (судя по тому, что Сэм видел на фото и скетчах Стива), но он во многом и отличается, и даже Сэм способен это увидеть, несмотря на то, что он может опираться только на зернистые музейные кадры.

Джеймс рассказывает ему обо всем, начиная с того, как Стив незаметно оскорбил Тони Старка, и вплоть до их встречи за кофе. Он не сомневается по поводу того, что было дальше, но Джеймс ведет себя как джентльмен и пропускает все это, переходя к событиям в Португалии.

\- Я просто случайно с ним снова встретился, - говорит он, потом смотрит на Стива. – Я везунчик!

\- Нам обоим повезло, - говорит Стив, и он не подносит руку Джеймса к губам, чтобы поцеловать, но он так гладит его костяшки большим пальцем, словно он об этом думает.

\- Я просто поражен, что тебе удалось незаметно оскорбить Тони Старка, - говорит Сэм. – Я не знал, что ты в состоянии _хоть что-либо_ сделать незаметно!

Джеймс смеется, а Стив укоризненно смотрит на Сэма.

\- Ты просто архиговнюк, Сэм Уилсон.

Сэм пожимает плечами.

\- Буква «А» на шлеме на самом деле именно это и обозначает.

* * *

Они не много говорят о работе Джеймса: они спрашивают у Джарвиса, что ему позволено им рассказывать, и выясняют, что Инженер Барнс – это сотрудник, найденный с помощью инициативной программы СИ по поиску новых работников, взятый на работу сразу после окончания учебы в Корнелльском университете и работающий над технологией, на которую, как уверен Сэм примерно процентов на семьдесят, ему, возможно, придется полагаться однажды. Больше им Джеймс ничего рассказать не может, но Стив только пожимает плечами.

\- У каждого из нас деятельность строго засекречена, - говорит он, и его рука на спинке дивана двигается вперед, заправляет прядь волос Джеймса тому за ухо. – Просто сейчас мы на разных уровнях секретности.

\- О боже мой, я очень надеюсь, что скоро начнется тестирование, - говорит Джеймс. – Сегодня именно это и произошло – мистер Старк пришел взглянуть и сказал, что со мной свяжутся сверху!

Сэм чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх.

\- Это хорошо, верно?

\- Тестирование, потом производство, - говорит Стив. – На шаг ближе к финишу.

Джеймс похож сейчас на шарик солнечного сияния, заключенный в один из самых хипстерских нарядов, что Сэм когда-либо видел на ком-то, кто не произвел впечатляющей попытки отрастить бороду, но он не в силах винить Джеймса. Насколько понимает Сэм, Джеймс работает на одном этаже с большим количеством людей, из которых все - практически гении. Так что он работает с равными себе – и явно получает от этого удовольствие – но это также означает и что он лучший из лучших. Очевидно, что это влиятельное окружение.

\- Не более, чем твое, - говорит Джеймс. – Ну, может быть чуточку более, чем _твое..._

Сэм с отвисшей челюстью пялится на парнишку секунды три.

\- Охренеть, ты слышишь, что говорит этот парень? – говорит он Стиву, и тот смеется.

* * *

Стив вспоминает про торт только, когда они уже потратили на разговоры о всяких пустяках примерно сорок пять минут.

\- Черт, простите, - он встает и идет в кухню.

Сэм ждет, пока он не окажется там, а потом спрашивает:

\- А он рассказывал тебе про тот раз, когда он попытался прикинуться Тарзаном и впилился прямо в здание?

Глаза Джеймса загораются, как рождественская елка.

\- Нет! – отвечает он.

У стола, раскладывая торт по тарелкам, Стив громко стонет.

* * *

Они все немного расслабились. После трех кусков торта Стив пристроился в уголке дивана, а Джеймс пристроился у него подмышкой со свежей кружкой кофе в руках. Сэм и Джеймс съели только по одному куску торта, потому что они не настолько ужасные личности, но Стив только пожал плечами в ответ на это.

\- Супергероем называют не просто так, - говорит он, и Сэм закатывает глаза.

\- Супер – это не то слово, которое я бы использовал.

\- У тебя все еще проблемы с подбором слов? – вставляет Джеймс.

Сэм смеется.

* * *

\- Честно, больше всего меня потрясает самоотверженность, - говорит Джеймс. – Я могу понять, как можно хотеть поступать правильно, но вы, ребята...

\- О, я уверен, что ты тоже поступил бы правильно, - говорит Стив, но Джеймс качает головой, делает глоток кофе.

\- Неа, я _говорю_, что я бы так поступил, - отвечает он. – Понимаешь? Я сижу здесь и говорю «ну, я знаю, где находятся огнетушители» или «я научился делать искусственное дыхание и оказывать первую помощь», но смог бы я реально использовать эти знания? Я уверен, что если бы что-то на самом деле случилось, то я тоже запаниковал бы и просто бегал кругами, как цыпленок, которому отрубили голову, - а может даже и до беганья бы дело не дошло.

\- Поэтому ты инженер, - говорит ему Сэм, и Джеймс наклоняет голову в одну сторону, потом в другую. – Ты исправляешь проблемы, и в результате у нас не возникает так много катастроф.

\- Да ну, - говорит тот. – Во всяком случае, именно поэтому вы – супергерои.

\- Неа, это глупости, - говорит Стив.

\- А вот и нет! Помнишь историю о том, как ты бросился на гранату в тренировочном лагере? – спрашивает Джеймс. Стив проводит ладонью по глазам.

\- Ну, и это, по-твоему, аргумент в чью пользу?

Джеймс показывает ему язык и протяжно фыркает.

\- А ты, - Джеймс смотрит на Сэма. – Ты парашютист-спасатель, в конце концов. А теперь ты вдобавок еще и Капитан Америка, ну, понимаешь... – Несколько секунд он молчит, но рассматривает Сэма с ног до головы, а потом опять смотрит на Стива. – Я хочу сказать, это честь просто находиться с тобой в одном здании, не говоря уже об одной комнате, - добавляет он.

Стив, чья рука лежит на плечах Джеймса, поглаживает его по руке.

\- К этому привыкаешь, - ехидно говорит Сэм, глядя на Стива, и тот громко смеется от неожиданности.

\- Сколько ты отслужил? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Сэм снова чувствует, как его брови ползут вверх.

\- Два срока, - отвечает он.

\- Ты не против об этом поговорить? – негромко спрашивает Джеймс, и, когда Сэм бросает взгляд на Стива, то видит на лице того выражение, в котором смешиваются усталость и гордость.

Это такое выражение, в котором читается _да,_ но также читается и _я верю, что ты будешь действовать осторожно. _Не похоже, что Джеймсу нужно напоминать об этом, так что Сэм начинает с самого начала своей службы, возвращается к еще более раннему времени, когда Джеймс задает ему вопросы о том, как он пошел добровольцем, потом еще раньше, когда Джеймс спрашивает, как он понял, что хочет служить.

Джеймс задает вопросы о Райли, когда Сэм добирается до этого момента, и Сэм отвечает с такой же тихой лаконичностью, какую Стив всегда использовал, когда его новые знакомые задавали ему вопросы про Баки Барнса. Не то, чтобы Сэм не хотел про это разговаривать, и дело даже не в том, что он не доверяет Джеймсу, - тот прошел через все возможные проверки, и Стив счел его достойным, в конце концов, - но Райли по-прежнему настолько же часть его самого, как и раньше, и Сэм не хочет раскрывать эту конкретную часть себя в этот конкретный момент. Джеймс вежливо принимает его уход от ответа, и они больше не говорят на эту тему.

К тому времени, как им пора на пересменку, и в гостиной Стива раздается негромкий звоночек, Сэм реально, в разумных пределах, получил удовольствие от того, как он провел день. Разумеется, торт тоже повлиял на это, но вообще Джеймс славный парнишка. Он _невероятно _юн, как бывают юны только в двадцать один год. Разумеется, он мужчина, но он все еще только учится понимать, что он за личность, все еще только становится человеком, которым он однажды будет.

Сэм помнит Стива точно таким же, во всех смыслах. Самокритичный, с острым умом, и ровно настолько говнюк, чтобы это казалось умилительным.

Он такой _молодой._ Но вообще за время их общения не было заметно, чтобы он затруднялся, что сказать, или испытывал проблемы с уверенностью в себе, так что единственная реальная проблема, которая остается у Сэма в его отношении, – и он достаточно знает о самом себе и психологии, чтобы это распознать, - это его изначальное предубеждение против отношений с такой значительной разницей в возрасте.

Пока что, единственное препятствие, которое он видит в их будущем, - это тот факт, что пока что Стив проводил время с Джеймсом только, когда он не был на дежурстве. Джеймсу еще предстоит столкнуться с неожиданными срочными вызовами, внезапным прерыванием сна или семейных праздников, а также незавидным знанием, что кто-то, кто тебе дорог, находится в Опасности-с-заглавной-буквы-О и/или пострадал.

Он не сомневается, что Стив с ним разговаривал на эту тему, но слышать и переживать самому – это две очень разные вещи.

Сэм встает.

\- Ладно, я знаю, когда мое присутствие нежелательно, - говорит он. – Я пойду наверх, отмечусь, пройду инструктаж. Ты скоро поднимешься?

Они неплохо провели пару часов, вопреки худшим опасениям Сэма. Он знал, что парнишка должен быть умным, если он понравился Стиву таким какой он есть, но в глубине его грызли сомнения, что, возможно, Стив просто выбрал его за внешность и это... ему совсем не нравилось.

И все же, как оказалось, Джеймс хоть и юн, но умен и быстро реагирует, и он смог постоять за себя перед Сэмом, что Сэм способен оценить. Многие люди – как кажется Сэму – автоматически перенесли бы на него уважение, которое обычно испытывают к ветеранам Второй Мировой, люди из числа тех, кто до сих пор зовет Сэма Капитан Америка так, словно это он разбил самолет во льдах.

Но Джеймс? Джеймс спросил Сэма, каково это быть парашютистом-спасателем, задавал вопросы о его службе и его семье, хотел узнать больше про Сэма в отношении роли, которую он на себя принял, а не просто видел его в красном, белом и синем цвете. Сэм помнит время, когда он сделал то же самое для Стива – тогда один из немногих, кто сделал это, - и он ценит это настолько же, насколько Стив всегда говорил, что ценит.

\- Да, - Стив со стоном отделяется от дивана. – Я быстро, вообще-то, я тоже могу пойти сейчас. Джеймс, ты остаешься здесь?

\- Ээ, - говорит Джеймс, - ну, я могу пойти домой...

\- Я спрашиваю только, чтобы знать, - отвечает Стив, закрыв глаза и положив руку на сердце, потому что он любитель драматичности.

Джеймс качает головой, когда Стив снова опускает руку.

\- Мне здесь нравится, - говорит он. – Если ты не против.

Стив кивает, подходит к двери и обувается.

\- Конечно, - говорит он. – Можешь поставить что-нибудь на Netflix или типа того, можешь пользоваться ноутбуком в спальне, если захочешь зайти в Интернет с чего-то большего, чем твой телефон. Хорошо?

\- Да, - Джеймс откидывает голову назад, когда Стив подходит к дивану сзади.

\- Готов? – спрашивает Стив Сэма.

\- После тебя, - отвечает Сэм.

Стив наклоняется и целует Джеймса, что-то шепчет ему на ухо и выпрямляется.

\- Нам понадобится примерно сорок пять минут, - говорит он. – Хорошо?

\- Угу, - кивает Джеймс.

Стив улыбается, переводит взгляд на Сэма и указывает на дверь коротким движением головы.

Сэм подходит к Джеймсу и снова жмет ему руку, и Джеймс слегка розовеет и, кажется, чуть съеживается.

\- Извини, - говорит он. – Я просто...ну, ты – это ты. Я хочу сказать, приятно познакомиться.

Сэм улыбается.

\- Взаимно, Джеймс, - говорит он, а потом они со Стивом идут к лифту.

* * *

Джеймс вытирает руки о штаны – у него вспотели ладони, отлично – а потом встает налить себе еще кофе. И мооооожет быть взять еще кусочек торта в качестве награды. Он пережил завершение своего проекта, _и_ встречу с Тони Старком, _и_ встречу с Сэмом Уилсоном. С точки зрения Джеймса, он это заслужил.

* * *

\- Итак, - говорит Стив, когда лифт трогается, - что думаешь?

\- Дружище, - говорит Сэм, а потом задумывается.

Стив позволяет ему подумать – они были напарниками достаточно долго, чтобы знать, когда нужно помолчать и дать другому пошевелить мозгами.

\- Мне кажется, он славный парень, - осторожно выдает Сэм, и Стив виновато улыбается.

\- Очень юный, да?

Сэм приподнимает ладонь, покачивает ей из стороны в сторону неуверенным жестом.

\- Умнее, чем большинство в его возрасте, умеет поддержать разговор – очень внимателен ко всяким нюансам, к тому же. Заметил? Он не стал продолжать расспрашивать меня про Райли, когда я не хотел больше говорить про Райли.

\- Да, он такой, - говорит Стив. – У него много достоинств такого рода. И я знаю, что ему всего двадцать один, но, как я сказал и ему самому, я не стремлюсь к свадьбе. Мне нужен кто-то, с кем можно проводить время и быть вместе, и он... Мы ладим, понимаешь?

\- Угу, - отвечает Сэм. – Только... я хочу сказать, он крайне молод. Помнишь, как сильно можно влюбиться в таком возрасте? Будь осторожен, не разбей ему сердце.

Стив жует щеку изнутри, кивает, и Сэм знает, что он не настолько доволен, как мог бы быть. Но Сэм все равно не может дать ему Добро-и-Полный-Вперед, потому что Джеймс... Джеймс еще толком даже не начал свою жизнь, не по-настоящему. Если Стив не будет крайне осторожен, Джеймс может построить всю свою жизнь вокруг их отношений, а это приводит к печали в будущем.

И Сэм знает Стива, знает о многом, через что тому довелось пройти, он видел, как тот стал из юного и безрассудно самоотверженного кем-то более умеренным – закаленным своим опытом, а не управляемым им. Агентство «Щ.И.Т.» так толком и не объяснило, почему никто не посчитал нужным назначить консультацию психотерапевта человеку, который буквально утратил весь свой мир, но Стив все равно выкарабкался.

Обращение за помощью – наверное, лучшее, что случилось со Стивом в этом веке, и Сэм не думает, что могло бы случиться, если бы он промолчал и ни к кому бы не обратился, потому что на самом деле не так много вариантов, как это могло бы закончиться, и ему не нравится ни один из них.

Пусть он и не уверен, что это верное решение, он верит, что Стив поступит правильно, если окажется, что это не так.

Но Стив посмеивается, а лифт открывает двери на этаже Мстителей.

\- Я думаю, из нас двоих, более вероятно, что он разобьет мое, - они вместе идут в переговорку. – Но я постараюсь следить за этим.

Стив будет осторожен, ну конечно будет, и Сэм переключает внимание на инструктаж.

Присутствуют не все, но большинство уже здесь, и Хилл прислала пару людей из «Щ.И.Т.» по какому-то вопросу – это Джек и Грейс, если Сэм правильно помнит. Сэм кивает им в ответ, когда они кивают ему, и они со Стивом усаживаются за стол.

Оказывается, что не происходит ровным счетом ничего, что могло бы их взволновать. В химической лаборатории во Франции пожар, который уже взяли под контроль (и оказалось, что все это дело рук «Щ.И.Т.»), умер один деспот и двое его сыновей пытаются решить, кто теперь главный, и «Позднее шоу» хочет пару представителей от них для несерьезного интервью.

Стив вызывается добровольцем для этого последнего, так что Сэм тоже поднимает руку – кому-то нужно присматривать за этим идиотом.

* * *

Джеймс чем-то занят с ноутбуком, когда Стив возвращается обратно, на фоне проектора, показывающего сериал «Сверхчеловек», но он встает, когда Стив входит в комнату.

\- Поставь на паузу, пожалуйста, Джарвис? – говорит он, и Стив притягивает его к себе и, как только они оказываются вблизи друг от друга, целует его.

\- Ты на вкус, как торт, - замечает он, - не то, чтобы я жаловался, – ты в порядке?

\- Ага, - Джеймс кладет обе руки на грудь Стиву, в то время, как Стив обнимает его за талию.

\- Было не так уж и страшно, а? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс откидывает голову, корчит гримаску.

\- Он вроде ничего? – отвечает он, и Стив хихикает. – Как я справился?

\- Ты ему понравился, - говорит Стив.

\- Да, - отвечает Джеймс, - но что он думает?

Стив склоняет голову набок и смотрит на Джеймса, чуть улыбаясь.

\- Ты - ему нравишься, - говорит он. – Мое решение - не особо.

\- Он понимает, что это не только твое решение, верно? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив смеется.

\- Просто... дай людям время привыкнуть. Они никогда не видели меня с кем-то, похожим на тебя.

Джеймс закатывает глаза.

\- Ладно, - он отодвигается, и Стив отпускает его, но он видит, что плечи Джеймса по-прежнему напряжены.

\- Я хочу сказать, что подумают твои родители? – озвучивает он вслух свой, пожалуй, самый большой страх в отношении всего этого, и Джеймс замирает.

Он ничего не говорит несколько долгих секунд, а потом тяжело вздыхает, откидывает голову и смотрит в потолок.

\- Им это не понравится, - говорит он, сдаваясь, и Стив идет к нему, проводит руками по его плечам стоя сзади, наклоняется поцеловать Джеймса в затылок, где его воротник чуть сползает назад.

\- Дай Сэму немного времени, - говорит Стив. – Он был моим лучшим другом достаточно долго, чтобы научиться понимать, когда я серьезно к чему-либо отношусь, и он изменит точку зрения, когда увидит, насколько это хорошо для меня - быть с тобой.

Джеймс вздыхает и переносит вес назад, опираясь всем телом на Стива, а потом какое-то время молчит.

В конце концов, Стив говорит:

\- В общем, не переживай из-за этого сейчас, - и отодвигается, проходит мимо него. – Ты помнишь правила поведения при срабатывании сигнализации?

Джеймс на мгновение кажется удивленным, но потом быстро приходит в чувство.

\- Да, - отвечает он, потому что все, кто работает в Башне в курсе различных типов сигнализации, которую они могут услышать в любое время.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив. – Если ты остаешься тут, пока я на дежурстве, тебе необходимо об этом помнить. Что хорошо, так это что если у тебя возникнет проблема где-либо на жилых этажах, ты можешь просто попросить Джарвиса помочь.

\- Я могу? – говорит Джеймс, и Стив кивает.

\- Да, - он смотрит вверх, потому что он всегда так делал, когда обращался к Джарвису, и никто никогда не сможет избавить его от этой привычки. – Джарвис, ты бы не мог продемонстрировать?

-_Разумеется, Сэр,_ \- отвечает Джарвис, а потом свет заметно тускнеет, плинтусы подсвечиваются, а на полу появляются очевидно проецируемые линии из точек света, ведущие от Джеймса прямо к входной двери. – _Не пользуйтесь лифтами в случае возникновения опасности. Пожалуйста, следуйте за направляющей подсветкой к ближайшему от вас выходу._

А затем подсветка исчезает, загорается обычный свет.

\- Буквально все, что тебе нужно сказать, – это «Джарвис, помоги,» или что-то подобное, и он покажет тебе, куда идти. Ясно?

Джеймс оглядывается по сторонам, но спустя пару секунд кивает.

\- Ясно, - отвечает он. – А что будет, если прозвучит сигнал для Мстителей? Ты просто побежишь наверх?

Стив засовывает руки в карманы, пожимает плечами.

\- По сути, да, - говорит он. – Тебе не стоит об этом волноваться, правда.

Джеймс выглядит так, словно он в этом не уверен.

\- Слушай, - Стив достает руки из карманов. – Единственная разница между двумя предыдущими неделями и этой в том, что я на дежурстве. Мне не нужно постоянно носить форму, мне не нужно бодрствовать двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Мы будем заниматься своими делами, как делаем это каждый день, но в какой-то момент мне, возможно, потребуется в чем-то поучаствовать. Мы не будем молча сидеть и ждать, пока зазвучит сигнал. Ясно?

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеймс. – Ты всю неделю на дежурстве?

Стив кивает.

\- Всю неделю.

\- Так что, никакого секса до пятницы?

Стив моргает, потом старательно пытается игнорировать то, как его тело практически физически восстает против подобной идеи.

\- Ну, если очень быстро... – говорит Стив.

Выражение лица Джеймса внезапно становится коварным, что весьма привлекательно.

\- О, вот как?

* * *

\- Помнишь, ты упомянул наручники? – спрашивает Джеймс, когда Стив усаживается с ним в обнимку, опираясь на край кровати.

Они начали на кровати, но закончили на полу, по крайней мере, большая часть постельного белья оказалась там вместе с ними.

\- Угу? – говорит Стив.

\- Я не думаю, что я, - начинает Джеймс, но обрывает себя и какое-то время молчит. – Мне нравится, когда ты меня удерживаешь силой, или когда говоришь мне, что делать, но я не думаю... что я хочу... реально _реально_ эээ...

Стив поворачивает голову в путанице простыней и одеял и смотрит на него.

\- Извини, - Джеймс поворачивается на бок, лицом к Стиву. – Я хочу сказать, что есть люди, которым нравится носить всю... эээ экипировку и кожу и все такое, называть друг друга Сэр и типа того, и мне нравится, когда ты главный, но я не хочу... быть _не_ главным. Это... в смысле, это плохо?

Стив протягивает руку и убирает волосы с глаз Джеймса.

\- Во-первых, пока это никому не причиняет вреда, то и проблемы нет, верно? – Джеймс медленно кивает, словно он не совсем уверен. – Хорошо. И я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, малыш, это как когда я говорю тебе, как хорошо ты себя ведешь, это тебе нравится, но ты не хотел бы целиком... – Стив подбирает слова. – Тебе не нравится собственничество в отношениях. Верно?

Джеймс кивает с видимым облегчением.

\- Верно. – говорит он. – Мне нравятся веревки, но мне нравится, чтобы я сам мог бы из них выпутаться при желании. И-и мне нравится, когда ты говоришь мне, что делать, но ты не... эээ... в смысле, если я не могу...

\- Наказывать тебя – это не моя работа. Даже если бы наши отношения включали подобное, я бы все равно не стал наказывать тебя за то, что ты чего-то не сделал, так? – говорит Стив. – Ну и к тому же, малыш, у тебя гигантский фетиш похвалы, не думай, что я не заметил.

Щеки Джеймса слегка краснеют.

\- Ээ, - говорит он, и Стив перекатывается ближе к нему, гладит Джеймса по щеке.

\- О, солнышко, - шепчет он. – Не волнуйся из-за этого; мне нравится говорить тебе, какой ты хороший у меня. Ты знаешь, как хорошо у тебя получается?

Губы Джеймса чуть приоткрываются, глаза распахиваются.

\- Все верно, - продолжает Стив. – Кажется, мы отлично друг другу подходим, как думаешь?

Джеймс какое-то время молчит, а потом фыркает.

\- Мы так это теперь называем?

Стив снова перекатывается на спину и смеется.

Он не устал на самом деле, нет. Никто из них не устал. Единственная причина, почему на дежурство заступают в пятницу, – это чтобы Мстители могли порадоваться выходным, как все нормальные люди, а следующая свежая команда принимала смену именно тогда, когда весь мир слегка сходит с ума.

Конечно, единственное, что может быть хуже вечера пятницы – это вечер субботы, без сомнения, в это время во всем мире люди отдыхают, выпивают и дебоширят.

\- Чего бы ты хотел на ужин? – спрашивает Стив, потому что ему скоро нужно будет встать.

\- Хммм, - отвечает Джеймс, - индийская кухня?

Стив кивает.

\- Не вопрос, - говорит он. – Почему бы тебе не заказать что-нибудь для нас с ноутбука, а я пока приготовлю кофе, – просто оплати со страницы моего профиля, там сверху будет виден мой обычный заказ.

И они принимаются выпутываться из простыней, чтобы вернуться к своему вечеру пятницы.

**Суббота**

\- _Открывай свою гребаную дверь,_ \- голос Ребекки из динамика СтаркФона звучит куда более естественно, чем мог бы звучать из динамика его старого телефона, но Джеймс все равно на него недоуменно щурится, - _козлина ты._

\- Бекка? – его голос такой хриплый и низкий, что не может быть никаких сомнений, что она только что его разбудила.

\- _Ты что, оглох? Я уже десять минут стучу. Давай впусти меня уже, ленивая..._

\- Где ты _вообще_? – Джеймс критически рассматривает то, что его окружает, - безупречная спальня Стива, разумеется, белоснежные простыни, которые еще хранят его запах, и солнце, которое вовсе не так высоко в небе, как хотелось бы Джеймсу.

Его лучи едва достигают кровати.

-_Я у тебя под дверями, идиот_! – отвечает Бекка. – _Впусти меня, черт побери, пока я не сломала._..

\- Я не там, - говорит ей Джеймс, садясь в постели.

Ух, солнце может и не заливает лучами всю комнату, но уже достаточно светло, вот спасибо.

Он слышит, как в голове Бекки прокручиваются шестеренки.

\- _Что значит – ты не тут, а где ты тогда_?

Джеймс прикусывает губу, но решает, что ничего страшного не случится, если он ей скажет.

\- Я дома у своего бойфренда.

Молчание после этого длится дольше обычного, и он даже слышит, что происходит вокруг нее. Судя по звукам, кто-то выходит из соседней с его квартиры.

\- _Тебе, черт возьми, ужасно повезло, что на твоем телефоне нет __GPS-трекера_.

\- _Задай ему жару, солнышко,_ \- говорит другой голос.

\- _О, нет, нет, это мой брат..._ – начинает Бекка, а Джеймс вставляет:

\- Привет, миссис Джи!

\- _Он говорит: «Привет, миссис Джи.»_

Воцаряется молчание.

\- _Она помахала,_ \- говорит ему Бекка, и Джеймс улыбается. – _Ты вообще хоть в пределах страны?_

\- Да, я даже, даже в Нью-Йорке, Бекка, где еще, черт побери, мне быть?

Входит Стив, выдвигая вперед подбородок, когда он замечает явно далеко-не-довольное выражение лица Джейма. Когда он ставит на тумбочку поднос, Джеймс одними губами говорит ему: _моя сестра._ Брови Стива понимающе приподнимаются, он садится на край постели, опускает руку на лодыжку Джеймса поверх простыней.

\- _Ну не знаю! Может он увез тебя в Милан или типа того, не знаю. Где именно ты в Нью-Йорке?_

Выражение лица Джеймса ярко демонстрирует, как слабо его впечатляет ее попытка выведать информацию, пусть даже Бекка его и не видит.

\- В Нью-Йорке, - повторяет он.

\- _Ладно,_ \- сдается она. – _Я хотела предложить тебе пообедать вместе, но если ты слишком занят со своим _бойфрендом_, то я..._

\- Погоди, - он прижимает телефон к своему голому животу.

_Она хочет пообедать со мной,_ одними губами говорит он Стиву, замечая, как взгляд Стива опускается на его губы и читает по ним.

Стив кивает в ответ, одобрительно показывает ему большой палец, но Джеймс качает головой.

_Хочешь познакомиться с моей сестрой?_

Стив выглядит так, словно Джеймс дал ему пощечину, брови взлетают на лоб, глаза широко распахиваются, рот приоткрывается. Это длится всего пару секунд, но это невероятно смешно, а потом он опускает уголки губ вниз в самом комическом выражении, говорящем почему-бы-и-нет, которое когда-либо видел Джеймс, и пожимает плечами.

\- Конечно, - шепчет он, и Джеймс широко ему улыбается.

\- Клево, - он снова подносит телефон к уху. – Можем и пообедать. Могу я взять его с собой?

Бекка делает резкий вдох.

\- _О господи, серьезно? –_спрашивает она, и Джеймс фыркает. – _Да? Нет, подожди, черт, я даже не нарядилась..._

\- Ничего страшного, он встречается со мной, а не с тобой.

\- _Джеймс, честное слово, я..._

\- Что на тебе сейчас? – спрашивает Джеймс. – Уверен, что ты нормально выглядишь.

Стив хмурится, словно он в жизни ничего хуже не слышал.

\- Скажи ей, что мне это неважно.

\- Да, он говорит, что ему неважно, так что ты... погоди, ты можешь встретиться со мной на Центральном вокзале?

\- Я могу послать за ней машину, - тихо говорит Стив, - или съездить за ней на байке?

Джеймс качает головой, останавливает его жестом.

\- _Срань господня, Джей-два-раза-Би, ты издеваешься что ли? Ты хочешь, чтобы я поехала на Манхэттен в субботу, ты гребаный садист или что?_

Стив подавляет смешок.

\- Так сможешь ты сюда добраться или нет? Мы можем, типа, съездить за тобой, но, ну ты понимаешь. Тут рядом со станцией есть одно местечко, там нам так сильно не будут мешать.

\- _Джейми, Джимми-бой, что за чертовщина, кто, черт побери, этот парень? Это же Нью-Йорк, всем наплевать!_

\- Бекка...

\- _Я буду там через час и, не дай бог, ты не будешь меня там ждать с букетом цветов и коробкой пончиков, и вообще, цветы пусть лучше будут сделаны из пончиков._

Она не ждет, пока он ответит, и кладет трубку, а Стив смеется, когда Джеймс опускает телефон и смотрит на него неверящим взглядом.

\- Э, ну, полагаю, сегодня ты познакомишься с моей сестрой.

Стив улыбается, протягивает Джеймсу чашку кофе с подноса.

\- Я добуду круапончиков, это должно вернуть тебе ее расположение. Когда она приедет, отведи ее в «К-Б», и я встречусь с вами там. Не заказывайте, пока я не приду, - я возьму вам что-нибудь сам. Есть какие-то предпочтения?

\- Моя сестра любит кофе мокко с белым шоколадом. О, а ты слышал про фраппе со вкусом булочки с корицей? - спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив моргает так, словно он только что увидел что-то исключительно яркое.

\- Э, нет, - отвечает он, - но просвети меня.

* * *

Стив обеспечил их круапончиками по телефону – он так и сказал, буквально, «Круапончики обеспечены,» словно он на задании, это так чертовски трогательно, реально, - а сейчас он задает нейтральные вопросы, и Джеймс не уверен, нервничает Стив или нет.

Наверное, нет.

\- Как тебе? – спрашивает тот, застегивая молнию на своих черных джинсах.

Джеймс обдумывает это, пока Стив надевает черную рубашку, застегивая пуговицы спереди, но не на рукавах, пока у него не остаются расстегнутыми только две пуговицы сверху.

\- Расстегни еще одну пуговицу, - говорит ему Джеймс, и Стив приподнимает бровь, глядя в зеркало, но, с хитрой ухмылочкой, делает, как предложил Джеймс.

Потом он надевает темно-синий блейзер и берется за простую синюю бейсболку.

\- Это хоть кого-то способно обмануть? – спрашивает Джеймс.

-Нет, - отвечает Стив, - но это сбивает людей с толку ровно настолько, что мне хватает времени уйти. Есть какие-то темы, которые мне не стоит поднимать?

\- Ээ, - говорит Джеймс, - политика, наверное? Ну знаешь, такие темы как использование противозачаточных, права женщин, право выбора, права сексуальных меньшинств, правительство – вообще все, что может ее спровоцировать толкнуть речь.

Стив замирает.

\- Она не республиканка, нет?

Джеймс смеется.

* * *

Так странно стоять в одиночестве после того, как он провел столько времени в обществе других людей, в частности Стива, в последнюю неделю или две, но вот он стоит здесь, чувствуя себя невероятно крошечным в повседневной суете Центрального вокзала.

Он получил ее смс «Буду через 5» примерно десять минут тому назад, но он до сих пор ее не увидел, так что он не уверен, что она задумала. Он не мог ее пропустить – даже если бы и так, она осталась бы где-то поблизости, - но он не видит ее. У него не очень хорошо получается находить лица в толпе – каким-то образом, все лица, которые он находит глазами, принадлежат не той, кого он ищет, - но ее он бы точно узнал, а она скорее закричала бы, увидев его, несмотря на стечение народа, чем...

Он чуть не выпрыгивает из штанов, когда кто-то тыкает его пальцем в бок, _именно_ в том месте, где тычок гарантированно заставит его сложиться пополам, только набок, и примерно на два метра подскочить в воздух с таким воплем, что это привлекает к нему взгляды даже ко всему привычных нью-йоркцев.

\- А не п_ошла_ бы ты? - произносит он, вероятно чуть громче, чем намеревается.

\- Ты сказал, что приведешь его, гадина. Я даже, блин, накрасилась.

Джеймс потирает бок и оглядывает ее с ног до головы. Джинсы в облипку, кожаная куртка и, господи помоги ему, майка с надписью, посвященной Мстителям. У Джеймса тоже такие есть, разумеется, есть. Но какова чертова вероятность...

\- Я _приведу_ его, - говорит ей Джеймс. – А еще, блин, больно же? - Единственная причина, по которой он не делает с ней то же самое, - это потому что это только приведет к драке, а они и так опаздывают. А тогда... – Подожди, ты что, поэтому так долго? Ты пыталась увидеть его сперва издали?

Она выглядит так, будто ни капельки не раскаивается.

\- Если бы ты мне не позвонил в слезах из-за него, я бы серьезно начала сомневаться в твоей правдивости, Джеймсиська.

\- Иди в жопу, - говорит Джеймс. – И если ты назовешь меня так перед ним, я расскажу ему, что случилось тогда у тети Кэрол.

Бекка заметно бледнеет.

\- Только попробуй, - отвечает она. – И расслабься уже, не буду я, черт побери, позорить тебя перед твоим красавчиком-актером-певцом бойфрендом, кто бы он там ни был. Где он?

Джеймс начинает шагать вперед, и она идет за ним.

\- Ты знаешь, что я работаю в Башне, - говорит он, указывая вверх.

\- Ага, - отвечает она.

\- Ну, у меня есть допуск, и там есть отличная кофейня, выше уровня улицы, и по субботам никто не приходит на работу, кроме людей, которые там собственно живут, так что мы можем пойти...

Она хватает его за руку.

\- Ты ведешь меня в Башню Мстителей на обед, а на мне гребаная майка Мстителей. Что, если кто-то встретится нам, Джеймс? Что, если Черная Вдова увидит меня в гребаной майке с надписью «Я ЛЮБЛЮ МСТИТЕЛЕЙ»?

На самом деле на ее майке написано не это – на ее майке просто написано «**A**♥engers» с фирменным логотипом Мстителей вместо первой буквы и нарисованным сердечком вместо второй. Сердечко и буквы разделены на множество секций, и в каждой нарисован кто-то из наиболее популярных Мстителей в соответствующих им цветах вместо черно-белого.

Все это написано у нее прямо на сиськах.

\- Ну, у тебя будет повод завязать разговор, - замечает он. – Пошли, я не хочу заставлять его ждать.

Они уже дошли до вестибюля, где Джеймс показывает пропуск Шарисе у стойки администратора, чтобы та убедилась, что он может провести Бекку внутрь (он может – всю его семью проверили перед тем, как он начал работать над РеПроСис, и эти проверки по-прежнему хранятся в базе данных), когда Бекка проявляет легкую неуверенность.

Ей всего восемнадцать и, хоть она и встречалась со своими кумирами, писателями или художниками, на разных конференциях, а также с несколькими политиками, перед которыми она преклоняется, на митингах, подобные места заставляют ее нервничать.

\- Подожди, - говорит она, - подожди, Джеймс, подожди, черт.

Он останавливается, смотрит на нее.

\- Что такое? – спрашивает он, и она смотрит на него с таким видом, будто весь ее мир рушится.

\- Меня, кажется, сейчас стошнит, - говорит она. – Что если я ему не понравлюсь?

\- Ты ему понравишься, - говорит ей Джеймс, берет ее за плечи, как Стив делает с ним. – Он самый лучший парень, что я когда-либо встречал. Он именно хороший человек, не просто хорошо делает то, что он делает. Понимаешь? Он милый, умный, и ты ему очень сильно понравишься.

Губы Бекки искривляются.

\- Пойдем, - говорит ей Джеймс, - мы зайдем в «К-Б» и подождем его там. Потом решим, что делать с обедом.

\- «К-Б»? – спрашивает она, пока он ведет ее к лифту, – сегодня тут пусто, он может выбрать любой, который ему понравится.

\- «Кофе-Бар», - отвечает он. – Так называется кофейня.

Она закатывает глаза, когда двери лифта закрываются.

\- Ого, - говорит она. – Оригинально.

* * *

Джеймс не нервничает. Он знает, что Стиву понравится Бекка, и он знает, что Бекке уже нравится Стив. Вообще-то, она обожает Капитана Америка, так что ему, возможно, придется это контролировать, но ее воспитали те же родители, что и его самого, и они оба знают, как вести себя уважительно по отношению к старшим и тем, кто этого уважения заслуживает.

Единственное, что реально его волнует, - это что один из них может что-то не то ляпнуть, но все так иногда делают. _Даже Стив,_ и уже если Стив способен случайно это сделать, то все остальные и подавно.

Они садятся за один из многочисленных свободных столиков, - это, должно быть, единственное заведение на Манхэттене, которое по выходным становится _тише_ – и Бекка обводит кофейню взглядом.

\- Э, мы не будем ничего заказывать?

\- Неа, - отвечает Джеймс, - мы, скорее всего, поедим где-то в другом месте, мы только встречаемся здесь.

\- Джеймс, - говорит она, - ну хватит _уже._ Поверить не могу – ты даже не скажешь мне его имя? Или где я могла его видеть? В кино или на телевидении или...

Она обрывает себя, и он хмурится, но ее глаза широко распахнуты и взгляд следит за чем-то поверх его плеча. Джеймс тоже оборачивается, и она пинает его под столом.

\- Ай! – восклицает он, но она наклоняется к нему поближе.

\- _Не_ пялься туда, - говорит она, - буквально не смотри в ту сторону, но _Капитан Америка только что, черт побери, сюда вошел,_ Джеймс.

Он все равно оборачивается снова, чтобы подразнить ее.

Она снова его пинает – но это того стоит – и он пинает ее в ответ, когда Стив Роджерс, на противоположной стороне кофейни от них, реально далекоооо, на другой стороне помещения размером чуть ли не с четверть целого этажа, подходит к стойке бара. Это значит, что он выходит из поля зрения Бекки, а _это_ значит, что Джеймс теперь должен за ним наблюдать. Не вопрос.

\- О _господи, _Джеймс, это реально он! – почти шепчет она. – Что он сейчас делает?

Джеймс смотрит на нее.

\- Во-первых, это Стив Роджерс, а не Капитан Америка. Сэм Уилсон сейчас Капитан Америка. Во-вторых, мы в месте, которое называется «Кофе-Бар», Бекка, что, черт побери, он может тут делать, как ты думаешь?

Она стискивает челюсти, но, очевидно, ее эмоции слишком бурные.

\- О боже, я вроде как хочу подойти с ним заговорить, но что я вообще ему скажу? Как ты думаешь, если мы ему помашем, он помашет нам в ответ? – Джеймс прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не засмеяться. – Он такой классный, и такой огромный! В смысле, я знала, что он высокий, но на фото он всегда рядом с Тором, и все выглядят такими крошечными по сравнению с ним – ты знал, что Тор ростом 195 сантиметров?

\- Да, - кивает Джеймс, но она только отмахивается.

Она бросает очень, очень быстрый взгляд обратно, а потом переводит глаза на Джеймса.

\- Как он может так хорошо выглядеть все время, даже сейчас, днем в субботу!

Джеймс фыркает, но она смотрит на свои руки, потом на стол, потом опять на Джеймса, не моргая, а потом говорит:

\- Господи, я хочу сказать ему, какой он классный. В смысле, он наверняка знает... я хочу сказать, нет, наверняка ему не нужно, чтобы люди ему это говорили, но я хочу ему сказать. Понимаешь? Помнишь тот раз, когда у него случилась та штука, а потом он сделал все те ролики? Он должен был выглядеть в них серьезно, но заодно выглядел и так сексуально?

\- Все те ролики о борьбе с суицидом? – говорит Джеймс, и она кивает.

\- Да, вся эта тема, - она бросает взгляд обратно, вероятно, убедиться, что Стив еще не ушел, бариста запускает блендер, - «не прыгай, позвони нам» для той благотворительной организации. Каково ему вообще тогда было? Господи, представить не могу даже, он, должно быть, такой смелый. Я хочу ему об этом сказать.

Джеймс бросает взгляд на стойку бара.

\- Что он делает? – спрашивает она, и Джеймс прищуривается.

\- Бекка, ты _хочешь_ к нему подойти?

\- Черт, нет, - говорит она. – У меня наверное просто начнется словесный понос, а он такой... Он такой красивый. Понимаешь? Все в курсе, что он красавчик, но он настолько феерически прекрасно выглядит, что кажется, что ему просто не место среди простых смертных, понимаешь? Я бы хотела сказать ему спасибо за все. Он так много сделал, да?

Джеймс коротко улыбается, какое-то время молчит.

\- Да, - наконец соглашается он, и Бекка уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но не успевает.

* * *

Ребекка Барнс не из тех, кого легко выбить из колеи. Она прожила всю свою жизнь не то, чтобы в тени своего брата, но, тем не менее, прекрасно понимая, как многого он достиг в столь юном возрасте. Она знает, куда хочет пойти в колледж, знает, чего хочет от жизни, и у нее под контролем все прочее, вроде романтических партнеров и активного времяпрепровождения. Она не пьет, не принимает наркотики, у нее нет парня или девушки, да ей сейчас никто особо и не нужен. У нее отличные оценки и она способна работать вопреки всему – шуму, боли, болезни, но что запомнится ей сильнее всего об этом конкретном моменте – это как она почувствовала _очень _приятный - читай, дорогой, яркий и глубокий, – запах туалетной воды перед тем, как _очень_ большая рука поставила перед ней мокко с белым шоколадом, а перед ее братом фраппе со вкусом булочки с корицей.

Потому что, когда она поднимает взгляд, ей протягивают для пожатия огромную уже-пустую ручищу, а высоко-высоко над ее головой из-под козырька простой бейсболки сияют синие глаза, _Стивен Грант Чертов Роджерс _улыбается ей.

\- Ребекка Барнс? – говорит он таким тоном, что она просто знает, что _вечно_ будет мысленно слышать его. – Очень приятно познакомиться.

И добрых секунды три совершенно ничего не происходит.

Потом она встает, берет в руки свою сумочку и принимается лупить ей Джеймса по плечу.

\- Ты, - говорит она, - хренов, - шлеп, - говнюк, - шлеп, - чтоб тебе, - шлеп, - пусто было!

Потом она бросает сумочку и жмет руку Стиву.

\- Коммандер Роджерс, - говорит она.

Пальцы Коммандера Роджерса смыкаются вокруг ее ладони только спустя секунду, но потом он смеется.

\- Он тебе не сказал?

\- _Нет,_ он, черт побери, мне не сказал, - отвечает она, бросая укоризненный взгляд на брата, но она старается сделать свое рукопожатие таким же крепким, как у него, и улыбается. – Это честь для меня, Сэр, - я только что говорила Джеймсу, что я хотела бы сказать вам, как много для нью-йоркцев значит ваша защита, но у меня кишка тонка, чтобы к вам подойти.

Стив хлопает глазами, но быстро приходит в себя.

\- О, спасибо, - отвечает он, - но, пожалуйста, зови меня Стив.

\- Только если ты будешь звать меня Беккой, - отвечает она и снова садится.

Стив хитро усмехается.

\- Есть, мэм, - говорит он, и она знает, что краснеет, - она чувствует это.

Но по выражению его лица она также видит, что он сделал это специально.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты купил мне кофе, - говорит она, - дай я верну тебе деньги...

Стив, уже успевший поцеловать ее брата в висок и собиравшийся сесть, как раз опускается на стул и начинает мотать головой.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - говорит он. – У меня накопилось выплат за семьдесят лет, так что мокко с белым шоколадом – это фигня. – Бекка чуть не давится своим. – Мы пойдем наверх?

\- Конечно, - говорит Джеймс.

* * *

На обед у них горячие сэндвичи с сыром, потому что у Стива есть свежий хлеб, чеддер и бекон, а также один из самых вкусных маринованных огурчиков, что когда-либо пробовал Джеймс, ну и потому, что Стив хочет горячих сэндвичей на обед.

\- Если ты вегетарианка, я могу сделать вегги-версию, - говорит Стив, - или если веганка...

\- Неееет, нет, я слышала, ты сказал - бекон, - отвечает Бекка с искренне расстроенным выражением лица, - не лишай меня этого, я же из самого Бруклина сюда перлась...

\- Эй, ладно, хочешь бекон – будет бекон, ладно?

Когда Стив поворачивается к ним в следующий раз, Джеймс ловит его взгляд.

\- А мона нам и кофа? – с типичным бруклинским акцентом говорит он, и сперва Стив выглядит слегка смущенно, но потом прищуривается.

\- Послушай, крошка, - говорит он, так налегая на акцент, что его вообще трудно понять, - я уже тусовался на углу, когда твоих родаков еще и в помине не было, так что следи за языком, ясно?

Он так растягивает звуки, что на мгновение Джеймс замирает, ошеломленный.

\- Отвалииии! – восклицает Бекка, поднимая обе руки возмущенным жестом, и Стив одобрительно указывает на нее лопаточкой.

\- Я ТУТ ИДУ!

\- О боже мой, а представляешь, если бы ты так произнес «Железный Человек»? – говорит Джеймс, и Стив сияет, словно кто-то только что вручил ему щеночка.

Он прозносит «Железный Человек», а потом до кучи и «Соколиный Глаз» с таким сильным бруклинским акцентом, что глаза слезятся, и Джеймс только пялится на него. Бекка словно остолбенела.

\- Я буду бережно хранить воспоминания об этом до конца дней своих, - бормочет она, а Стив только приподнимает одну бровь и возвращается к сэндвичам.

Ребекка бросает на Джеймса взгляд, в котором слышен вопль _о боже мой!!!_ на полной громкости, но вслух она не издает ни звука, только поворачивается лицом к Джеймсу.

\- Так насколько большие эти апартаменты? – спрашивает она, и Стив негромко смеется.

Если Джеймс не ошибается, то они занимают целый этаж. Гостиная Стива огромная, с открытой планировкой, двумя диванами и журнальным столиком, потом есть еще обеденный стол – за которым они сидят – до которого можно дотянуться непосредственно от кухонной рабочей поверхности, а сама кухня расположена вдоль изогнутой стены. Это _отличная _кухня, между прочим, – с подсветкой под шкафчиками, с поверхностями из сосны и черного гранита.

\- Целый этаж?

Джеймс пожимает плечами.

\- Я провожу время только в трех из этих комнат, - говорит он, и Бекка морщит носик.

\- О двух из них мне знать не нужно. – Она поворачивается к Стиву. – А дальше что-то есть? Эти апартаменты занимают весь этаж?

Он посмеивается.

\- Весь этаж, - подтверждает он. – Но я никогда бы не смог использовать столько комнат. Это неплохо, но все это пространство, да еще и мой дом в Бруклине? Большая часть моих вещей все равно постоянно живет в сумке.

Коридор, который ведет из главной комнаты через огромную арку (рядом с ухоженным домашним растением, между прочим), спустя приличное расстояние заканчивается дверью, и Джеймс знает, что Бекка сейчас думает о семи восьмых площади этажа, которые, должно быть, скрыты за этой дверью в конце коридора – он видит, как она внимательно все рассматривает.

Пару минут они с Джеймсом разговаривают между собой – немного о декоре Стива, немного обычных братско-сестринских препирательств, и Бекка, кажется, зациклилась на том, как прошла их встреча в кофейне. Ему никогда не удастся заставить ее об этом забыть, он уверен в этом. Стив по большому счету молчит, а Джеймс не виделся с сестрой почти месяц. Она говорит, что у нее нет ничего нового, но он практически уверен, что она просто скромничает, и он заставляет ее признаться, что она сейчас пишет и что шьет из обрезков ткани, а потом и раскрыть план возможного путешествия на деньги, что ей удалось отложить.

Она говорит, что подумывает поехать в Европу, когда Джеймс видит, как слегка поворачивается голова Стива, замечает движение краем глаза. Он не успевает об этом его спросить, правда, потому что Стив сам заговаривает, как только Бекка заканчивает предложение.

\- Я был в Европе всего пару раз после войны, - говорит он, - ну... возможно, больше, но только пару раз именно как турист, знаете. Много работы, мало развлечений. В Германии есть потрясающие соборы и галереи.

И, разумеется. Разумеется, Стив будет осматривать достопримечательности именно в Германии – ведь в последний раз, когда он был где-либо вблизи Германии, прогулки по соборам и галереям искусств, мягко выражаясь, вряд ли были бы возможны.

\- А во Франции еще сохранились некоторые элементы оформления в стиле Ар-Деко, пару указателей в метро, все такое. Куда ты думала поехать?

Бекка смотрит на Джеймса, приподняв брови, пока Стив раскладывает горячие сэндвичи по тарелкам, но говорит:

\- Ээ, я думала – Лондон, Париж, Берлин, Барселона, Рим, - отвечает она. – Хотя еще я всегда мечтала увидеть северное сияние.

\- Тогда тебе следует на него посмотреть, - говорит Стив. – Если даже ты больше ничего не успеешь, посмотри на него. Это не похоже ни на что иное, цвета, которые никогда не получится смешать вручную, это невероятно.

Он поворачивается, по тарелке в каждой руке и одна ближе к локтю, и ставит их на стол. Джеймс ловит взгляд Бекки и протягивает руку так, чтобы Стив видел, и она уже начинает вопросительно хмуриться, глядя на него, как Стив молча начинает читать молитву.

Она слегка отклоняется назад, словно подчеркнуто кивает, но никто из них ничего не говорит вслух.

\- Есть какая-то особая причина, почему ты хочешь посмотреть столицы? – спрашивает Стив, когда заканчивает с молитвой, и она пожимает плечами.

\- Это все те места, куда обычно советуют поехать, - отвечает она.- Типа Лондонского колеса обозрения или... собора Св. Павла. Его, оказывается, никогда не бомбили.

\- Весь Лондон бомбили, - замечает Стив, - но пожарные специально тушили собор в первую очередь, чтобы сохранить его в целости и укрепить тем самым боевой дух. Акустика внутри нереальная – и вообще это потрясающее здание. Кристофер Рен.

\- Ну, из архитекторов мне нравится Макинтош, - говорит она, и Стив так быстро опускает приборы, что Джеймс думает, что он обиделся.

\- Ой, у меня для тебя есть такая книга, - он встает из-за стола и исчезает в коридоре.

Они смотрят ему вслед, видят, как он ныряет в спальню, а потом Бекка смотрит на Джеймса.

\- Говнюк ты, - говорит она, - мне нужно _столько_ у тебя узнать.

-Заткнись, у него же суперслух, - говорит Джеймс, когда Стив уже возвращается по коридору обратно.

\- Да, но я достаточно воспитан, чтобы не подслушивать. Вот.

Он вручает ей книгу, на обложке которой простое изображение некоторых знаменитых витражей, имена авторов и заголовок «Чарльз Ренни Макинтош».

\- О господи, - говорит она, - нет, я не могу, я не довезу ее в сохранности до дома...

\- Нет, возьми, - говорит ей Стив, возвращаясь к своему сэндвичу. – Я могу достать другую, если мне...

Бекка выглядит так, словно вот-вот проглотит язык, когда до нее доходит, что он хочет, чтобы она оставила книгу себе.

\- Нет! – восклицает она, крайне громко, между прочим, и Стив удивленно на нее смотрит. – Извини! – так же резко исправляется она. – Нет, в смысле, ты не можешь, мы же только _познакомились,_ ты не можешь просто подарить мне это!

\- Все хорошо, - отвечает он. – Правда, Бекка, все в порядке, это просто книга. Я уже прочел ее, и тебе она понравится, а сейчас она только занимает место на моей полке.

\- Ты не можешь просто... – говорит она, но Стив выглядит озабоченно.

\- Просто никогда не говори ему, что тебе что-то нравится или нужно, - замечает Джеймс. – Это очень просто.

Стив смотрит на него.

\- Неужели, - произносит он, и это вовсе не вопрос.

Джеймс широко улыбается и пожимает плечами.

\- Спасибо, - Бекка смотрит на Стив так, словно он только что подарил ей миллион долларов, потому что, как Джеймс в курсе, именно так Стив обычно заставляет себя почувствовать.

\- Не за что, - с улыбкой отвечает Стив, и это так вежливо, и так искренне, что от кого угодно другого это прозвучало бы фальшиво.

Джеймс не знает никого, кто был бы настолько же искренним.

\- Как тебе сэндвич? – спрашивает Стив у Джеймса, и тот накалывает на вилку большой кусок.

\- Объедение, - отвечает Джеймс и засовывает кусок в рот. – Мое почтение повару.

Стив закатывает глаза.

\- Я обязательно ему передам, - говорит он.

* * *

После обеда, пока Стив убирает тарелки, Джеймс отлучается в туалет, а Бекка садится боком на своем стуле, чтобы ей лучше было видно, как Сам Стивен Грант Роджерс моет стопку тарелок после того, как только что буквально покормил ее обедом.

\- Так что думаешь? – спрашивает он, и на мгновение ей кажется, что он, возможно, забыл, что Джеймса нет в комнате, но потом он бросает взгляд на нее через плечо. – Я произвел хорошее впечатление?

Она наклоняет голову набок.

-Ну, честно говоря, ты его старше, но все иногда мечтают о мужчине постарше, так что по этому поводу я не особо волнуюсь. А вот завидую ли? О да.

Стив негромко смеется.

\- И все же, я хочу задать тебе пару вопросов.

\- Валяй, - отвечает Стив и принимается вытирать вымытые тарелки и сковородку.

\- Как вы познакомились?

Стив останавливается и вздыхает. Правда, это звучит скорее грустно, чем раздраженно.

\- Он привлек мое внимание однажды, когда я зашел встретиться с Тони Старком, который был тогда на том же этаже, где работает Джеймс. Чуть позднее я снова увидел его в той же кофейне, где мы были ранее, и пригласил его подняться сюда, - говорит Стив. – Потом примерно месяц мы не виделись, но снова случайно пересеклись, и я снова пригласил его подняться.

\- Так это был просто случайный секс? – спрашивает Бекка.

\- Это, - он поворачивается к ней, рассеянно вытирает одну тарелку посудным полотенцем, опираясь на столешницу, - так началось? Но потом я захотел снова с ним увидеться.

Бекка медленно кивает.

\- Ты знаешь, что мои родители совсем ненамного старше тебя?

Стив кивает.

\- Знаю, - говорит он. – И рано или поздно мне нужно будет с ними познакомиться. Но зато я неплохо выгляжу для своих ста восьми лет, а?

Она улыбается, но есть еще кое-что, что начало волновать ее примерно спустя пять минут после того, как они познакомились.

\- Мой брат, - начинает она, - Вы встретились случайно?

Стив откладывает уже сухую тарелку.

\- Я знал, что его зовут Джеймс, - говорит он. – Все остальное я узнал только на прошлой неделе.

И ее словно осеняет.

\- О черт, - говорит она. – Это тогда он мне позвонил!

Стив кивает.

\- Да, я... сказал ему, что мне нужно выйти, и я сказал ему, чтобы он не уходил. Оглядываясь назад, я вижу, что можно было сформулировать это получше, но в тот момент я был не в себе. Внезапно мой покойный лучший друг оказался главной темой на повестке дня, и я не мог больше ни о чем думать. Какое-то время я просто не мог функционировать, и... Да, мы поговорили об этом. И я скажу тебе то, что сказал ему. Он внешне похож на Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, с которым я вместе вырос.

\- Баки, - говорит она.

\- Баки, - кивает он, потом подносит руку к своей груди. - Один из моих армейских жетонов принадлежал ему. И да, мне нравится определенный тип – так просто случилось, что твой брат соответствует этим характеристикам. Но это произошло случайно, и я не поэтому начал с ним встречаться. Я не разыскивал парней с его именем, я не искал людей с определенной формой лица. Просто однажды мне нужно было кое-что починить, я отнес это своему другу, как делаю всегда, и... там был Джеймс, и он выглядел так, как он выглядит.

Она коротко кивает и смотрит куда-то в район его коленей, размышляя.

\- Ты все еще любишь Баки Барнса?

Стив кивает.

\- Да, - отвечает он. – По-прежнему. Но это не значит, что я не могу любить и кого-то другого.

Это справедливо, думает она.

\- Бекка, я знаю, это необычно. Как для нас с ним, так и в целом. Но я чувствовал себя одиноким намного дольше, чем просто не состоял в отношениях ни с кем, и, честно, впервые за очень долгое время я разделяю свою жизнь и дом с кем-то, кто, как мне кажется, и должен быть рядом.

Бекка обдумывает это какое-то время, потому что, как ей известно, если что и удается Стиву Роджерсу хорошо – это речи. Существуют целые подборки видео на YouTube, где он стоит на подиумах и говорит о том, что все люди равны, любовь – это любовь, а люди – это люди, где он ежегодно обращается к участникам Нью-Йоркского гей-парада с микрофоном и радужными переводными картинками на щите, говорит о том, как сильно продвинулось общество и как многого им еще предстоит достичь, где он стоит в студиях и сидит на интервью, говорит обо всем с бережностью, проницательностью и глубокомыслием, которые идут рука об руку с его искренностью.

Ни разу, просматривая эти видео, она не подумала, что он лжет, и она не думает, что он лжет сейчас.

\- Не знаю, - говорит она, - я в любом случае не смогла бы произнести традиционную речь с угрозами. Ну знаешь. Если ты разобьешь ему сердце - я тебя зарежу, и так далее.

Стив качает головой, слышит, как Джеймс открывает дверь из ванной в спальне.

\- Обещаю, - говорит он, - если я когда-либо причиню боль твоему брату, все мои друзья зарежут меня от твоего имени. – Он протягивает ей руку. – Договорились?

Она жмет его руку.

\- Договорились.

* * *

Позже днем, примерно в полчетвертого, они сидят на диване, и теплые лучи солнца проникают в окна Стива.

Они с Джеймсом вместе растянулись на одной секции, а Бекка свисает с края другой, достаточно близко, чтобы ткнуть Стива в колено. Что она и делает.

\- Ты все это съел, серьезно?

Стив улыбается, тянется за своим кофе, когда раздается сигнал, который Джеймс опознает, благодаря своему вводному инструктажу. Это однократный повторяющийся сигнал – одно повторение раз в две секунды – одновременно достаточной громкий и достаточно раздражающий.

Джеймс садится прежде, чем осознает, что он делает, а потом они с Беккой просто сидят в шоке, пока Стив стрелой мчится по коридору в спальню. Он удивительно легок в движениях, и, что еще более удивительно, наполовину уже в свой форме, когда он снова появляется из спальни двадцать секунд спустя.

Джеймс... не знал, что он так может.

А еще Стив вжимает палец в ухо.

\- ... но принято. Подними нас в воздух, инструктаж по дороге.

Он пересекает комнату, и Джеймс подумал бы, что он забыл, что они вообще существуют, но он берется за спинку дивана, наклоняется поцеловать Джеймса в макушку, а потом кивает Бекке.

\- Мисс, - говорит он.

А потом он... исчезает.

\- Ого, - спустя пару секунд ошеломленного молчания говорит Бекка. – Ураган Роджерс.

Джеймс только начинает осознавать, как ему холодно, когда он не может улечься прямо на Коммандера Печку, и он хмурится.

\- Так, - он пытается заставить голос звучать решительно, но он чувствует себя так, словно его только что подняли в воздух и встряхнули.

\- Ну... нам надо уходить? – спрашивает она.

\- Нет, - говорит ей Джеймс. – Нет, он не против, если я побуду тут один. Джарвис, тебе разрешено говорить мне, что случилось?

\- _Боюсь, эта информация засекречена,_ \- отвечает Джарвис, и Бекка резко втягивает голову в плечи от шока.

\- Извини, - бормочет в ее сторону Джеймс.

\- _Могу я предложить немного развлечения?_

И Джарвис проецирует на стену один из телеканалов, по которому, совершенно случайно, прямо сейчас идут новости.

\- Ого, - говорит Бекка.

\- Спасибо, Джарвис, - говорит Джеймс.

\- _Всегда к вашим услугам._

Похоже, что в Китае наводнение, - хотя это не просто наводнение, выглядит как проблема с огромной плотиной, и, очевидно, поэтому им и нужны Мстители. Они надеются, что смогут укрепить ее, пока не стало еще хуже.

\- Нифига себе, - говорит Джеймс.

Это... плохо.

\- Ага, - бормочет Бекка. – Что ты хочешь делать?

Джеймс закусывает губу и качает головой.

\- Джарвис, можешь выключить звук? – говорит он.

Огромное изображение становится беззвучным.

\- Ты бы не мог, пожалуйста, сообщить мне, если появится что-то, имеющее отношение к... – и слова застревают у него в горле.

Ну надо же.

Ему приходится с силой сглотнуть перед тем, как продолжать.

\- Что-то, имеющее отношение к состоянию здоровья отдельных Мстителей?

\- _Устанавливаю параметры уведомления,_ \- отвечает Джарвис. – _Подтверждаю._

\- Спасибо, - говорит Джеймс.

\- _Всегда к вашим услугам, Сэр_.

И, поскольку Бекка замечательная сестра, хоть Джеймс и скорее откусит себе руку, чем это признает, она начинает задавать ему вопросы про апартаменты, и как они со Стивом развлекаются, из числа только тех вещей, о которых он мог бы рассказать их матери, конечно, и что бы ему хотелось съесть на ужин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Птички в своих гнездышках живут мирно" - цитата из стихотворения Исаака Уоттса, написанного в 1715 году. На сегодняшний день редко используемая идиома, означающая что-то вроде "не ссорьтесь". Автор узнала об этом выражении от своей бабушки, которая родилась в начале 20 века.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Добрый вечер, Коммандер, - говорит мужчина средних лет на экране. – Меня зовут Шанг Лингвей, я буду вашим контактным лицом; мы будем координировать действия с вашей командой.  
\- _Zǎoshang hǎo_, Лингвей, - говорит Стив, потому что в Китае сейчас утро, расправляет плечи и резко опускает голову, вежливо кланяясь так, чтобы это было видно и по видеосвязи. - _Wèile wǒ de tóngshì de lìyì_, я буду говорить по-английски. Каковы повреждения на данный момент?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод некоторых фраз в примечании в конце, некоторые автор не переводит, потому что считает, что значение очевидно или несущественно, а некоторые не переведены намеренно, по тексту далее будет понятно, почему.

\- Что там? – спрашивает Стив, затягивая застежки на груди. Он заряжает свой Глок и опускает его обратно в кобуру.

\- Четыре часа до места, во-первых, - говорит Сэм. – Старк будет там раньше, но проблемы с плотиной в Китае.

За Стивом поднимается трап, что неудивительно, они уже взлетают.

\- Где именно в Китае? – он нажимает на кнопку включения экрана, и Джарвис показывает им карту.

\- Провинция Шэньси, - говорит Ванда.

Стив кивает.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – Какова обстановка на данный момент?

\- Они эвакуируют людей с плотины, но одновременно пытаются задействовать аварийные системы безопасности, и есть работники, которые не хотят покидать плотину, потому что не чувствуют, что опасность достаточно велика, - говорит Нат. – Из сухого русла реки эвакуируют работавшие там команды – пару бригад ремонтников и техобслуживания – но в основном это под контролем. Если плотина разрушится, не должны пострадать крупные города, все русло реки держат свободным, но мы получаем противоречивые данные относительно устойчивости конструкции, и нужно эвакуировать пару деревень, так что мы задействуем всех, кроме резерва в Нью-Йорке, который останется на случай, если дома возникнут проблемы.

Стив кивает.

\- С кем мы на связи? – спрашивает он, и Клинт протягивает ему планшет, включая на нем при этом звук.

\- _Добрый вечер, Коммандер,_ \- говорит мужчина средних лет на экране. – Меня зовут Шанг Лингвей, я буду вашим контактным лицом; мы будем координировать действия с вашей командой.

\- _Zǎoshang hǎo_, Лингвей, - говорит Стив, потому что в Китае сейчас утро, расправляет плечи и резко опускает голову, вежливо кланяясь так, чтобы это было видно и по видеосвязи. - _Wèile wǒ de tóngshì de lìyì_, я буду говорить по-английски. Каковы повреждения на данный момент?

\- _Структурная целостность плотины под вопросом,_ \- говорит Лингвей.

Позади мистера Шанга Стив видит саму плотину, вокруг бегают люди. На внешней стене видна трещина, но непонятно, это структурное повреждение или внешнее.

\- Мы поможем с эвакуацией оставшихся работников – ожидаемое время до нашего прибытия три часа и сорок пять минут – но Железный Человек должен быть на месте примерно через два часа и сорок минут, - говорит Стив. – Нам будут нужны переводчики для спасательных команд, поскольку не все члены моей команды говорят на мандаринском. Железный человек сможет использовать программу-переводчик, Черная Вдова также говорит на нескольких языках. Однако, мои познания в кантонском ограничены.

\- _Мы ищем переводчиков. Внутри плотины, вне зоны повреждения, у нас осталось несколько работников, и одна из наших инженеров собирается пойти внутрь, чтобы оценить повреждения._

\- Вы бы не могли попросить ее подождать, пока мы не прибудем? – просит Стив, но Лингвей качает головой.

\- _Глава нашей корпорации очень хотел бы узнать, каков масштаб повреждений, - _отвечает он. – _Но остальные команды уже удалены из русла. Остается вопрос с деревней, расположенной в пяти километрах ниже по течению старого русла, если случится протечка._

\- Понял, - говорит Стив. – Мы вызовем на помощь другие команды, они прибудут вскоре после нас.

\- _Мы благодарны за вашу помощь, Коммандер,_ \- говорит ему Лингвей. – _Я представлю вас своим коллегам._

* * *

Когда Стив заканчивает разговаривать с Лингвеем, он садится с планшетом и знакомится с планом и чертежами плотины. Это большое количество информации – плотина огромная – но на плане отмечены основные коридоры и помещения, в которых еще остаются люди.

Оказывается, там около семидесяти человек, хотя постоянно обновляющаяся информация показывает, что это число уменьшается. Это хорошо в целом в отношении потенциальных человеческих жертв – чем меньше людей в зоне бедствия, тем меньше людей может пострадать – но если все инженеры покидают плотину, как крысы – тонущий корабль, - это не очень хороший знак.

Чертежей тоже очень много, но по ним можно четко определить уязвимые места. В обычной ситуации это были бы просто отдельные части плотины, но если инженеры на месте по результатам текущей экспертизы обнаружат, что повреждения носят структурный характер, то в определенных условиях может обрушиться вся плотина целиком.

Но, учитывая что перелет займет три часа и сорок пять минут, а спустя всего полчаса Стив уже изучил все доступные планы и чертежи, он берет бутылку воды, пакетик из отделения на поясе и смешивает питательную добавку, а потом, проглотив ее, устраивается подремать.

Его разбудят, если получат какую-то новую информацию до того, как они приземлятся, к тому же никто из них не знает, сколько времени им придется там провести. В лучшем случае, это будет быстрая оценка ситуации, пару сканов, а потом еще четыре часа путешествия назад, но при самом плохом варианте развития событий им грозит обрушение плотины. Даже если им удастся вывести всех людей, это все равно означает огромные затраты и длительный разбор завалов.

Стив пытается не думать об этом, когда закрывает глаза. Очень скоро он ни о чем другом все равно думать не сможет.

* * *

Как обычно, Стив просыпается за десять минут до приземления – этого достаточно, чтобы проглотить еще одну добавку и быстро умыться, чтобы окончательно проснуться, а также передать координаты посадки – и отмечает, что сейчас 19.15.

Новая информация тоже есть, но не такая, из-за чего его бы стали будить, учитывая, что быстрее они все равно бы добраться туда не смогли, – предварительное сканирование Тони показывает, что повреждение куда значительнее, чем просто внешнее, но, пока что, можно продолжать эвакуацию и подготовительные работы. Они все еще надеются укрепить плотину, но будет ли это осуществимо на практике, пока не ясно.

Клинт сажает джет чуть менее чем в километре от плотины, позволяя им хорошо рассмотреть реку за ней и воду, текущую в старом русле перед ней, еще до того, как они приземлятся, и Стиву не нужно думать, последует ли за ним его команда, – он знает, что они не отстанут. Он ждет только, пока опустится трап, и выходит.

Вокруг шумно – много транспорта, вертолет, слышны пару репортеров новостных каналов, люди что-то кричат на мандаринском, шумит текущая вода, завывают замедляющиеся двигатели джета, а вдалеке гудит сирена откуда-то из внутренних помещений плотины. Посреди всего этого их ждет Лингвей. Стив кланяется первым, потом пожимает ему руку.

\- _Nǐ hǎo_, - говорит он. – Шанг Лингвей?

Лингвей кивает.

\- _Shì_, добро пожаловать, Коммандер, - тот указывает на русло и огромную бетонную массу плотины. – Мы все еще проводим оценку. Повреждения, имеющиеся на данный момент, не кажутся поверхностными, но эвакуацию замедляет отказ внутренних систем.

Стиву вообще не нравится все это, но есть несколько вариантов действий, которые можно предпринять, особенно сейчас, когда сбоку от плотины открыли аварийный водослив, а также водоотводные шлюзы. И все же, в старом русле реки продолжает прибывать вода, а вокруг множество мусора.

Благодаря инструктажу он знает, что плотину закончили всего несколько месяцев тому назад. Уборку после строительства еще не закончили, и он видит на другом берегу старого русла небольшие группы людей.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он. – Мы согласуем действия команд, чтобы обеспечить необходимую поддержку. Пожалуйста, проинформируйте ваши аварийные службы и уберите людей с того берега. Я не хочу, чтобы они оставались там, если плотина рухнет. – Потом он прижимает палец к уху, включая коммуникатор, и рев воды выше по течению настолько громкий, что это могло бы быть проблемой, если бы его слух был не таким хорошим. – Тони, что у тебя?

\- _А, Синеглазый Мальчик! –_ отвечает голос Тони. – _Лучше поздно, чем никогда – структурные повреждения на данный момент не критические, хотя все может измениться, учитывая объем воды, который нужно сдерживать. Потребуются некоторые... чрезвычайные меры, чтобы с этим справиться, но, нам очень повезло, чрезвычайное – это моя специальность. Я пошлю вам координаты местонахождения работников - нам нужно согласовать действия для их спасения, потому что они не выберутся оттуда без небольшого личного общения._

Стив проглатывает ругательство.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – Сэм, взгляни сверху и дай мне знать, что ты обнаружишь, - и Сэм взмывает в воздух прежде, чем он заканчивает фразу.

\- Ванда, сообщи прибывающим Мстителям о текущей ситуации, всех летающих отправляй на спасательные работы, – я хочу, чтобы все, кто способен подняться в воздух, были там как можно быстрее, черт побери, - а потом посмотри, что ты сможешь сделать для укрепления главных структурных элементов. Клинт, ты не просто так наши глаза, ничто не должно пройти мимо тебя, а ты, Нат, убедись, что все друг друга понимают, на этот раз ты мой первый помощник.

\- Что мы можем сделать? – спрашивает Лингвей, но Стив мотает головой.

\- Пока что все, что можно сделать, - уже делается. Я лично проверю, что мы в курсе, где находятся работники, которые не могут выбраться сами, - говорит он, потому что нет смысла ходить вокруг да около. Если они не могут выбраться сами, значит они в ловушке, и это делает их спасение первоочередной задачей. – Мы займемся ими в первую очередь, убедимся, что у нас есть точки доступа, определим, сколько у нас есть времени, пока эта штука не рухнула. Есть вопросы?

Все молчат.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив.

* * *

Новости рассказывают Джеймсу о том, что первая из нескольких групп Мстителей – что объясняет повторные сигналы тревоги спустя двадцать минут после того, как Стив улетел, - прибыла на место примерно в 19.15 по нью-йоркскому времени, благодаря тому, что их квинджет способен перемещаться со скоростью в 2.5 Маха.

В Китае есть плотина, а внутри нее люди, которые не могут выбраться. Джеймс садится обратно на диван – он не уверен, когда он вообще встал на ноги.

\- Ээ, - говорит он.

Рука Ребекки опускается на его плечо, и он закрывает глаза.

Вот _это_ Стив и имел в виду.

И те самые три слова снова всплывают где-то в глубине мыслей Джеймса, сразу после «пожалуйста, не умирай».

\- Черт, - говорит он, - черт. Мне нужно... мне нужно что-то делать, Бекка, что мы можем...

\- Мы посмотрим фильм, - говорит она. – У тебя есть ноут? Начнем с этого.

* * *

По большому счету пока что они занимаются профилактикой и подготовкой. Сэм увел группки любопытных от берега – не важно, в какой стране вы находитесь, все зеваки одинаковые, – а Нат организовала помощь медиков для парня, чья машина перевернулась в грязевом потоке. (Парень будет в порядке, но медики не говорили по-английски, а пострадавший не говорил на мандаринском.)

Но к тому времени, как Стив закончил с логистикой, изучив еще больше предоставленных планов плотины на хлипком раскладном столике вместе с несколькими инженерами, пока ветер пытался вырвать у них бумаги, они уже поняли, что спасателями должны быть обладатели суперспособностей, потому что обычные люди могут не успеть выбраться. Они пойдут парами, Сэм и Ванда, Стив и Тони, Скотт и Хоуп, всегда, когда это возможно, хотя бы один в паре должен уметь летать. Если что-то пойдет не так, может оказаться, что оставаться на поверхности невозможно, не говоря уже о том, что некоторые работники могут оказаться пострадавшими, и тогда им понадобится другая стратегия эвакуации.

Но что-то меняется. Он _чувствует_, что ситуация изменилась, и это ощущение спасало его много раз, а когда он поднимает голову, то как раз слышит голос Клинта из передатчика.

\- _Стив, на верху плотины есть движение,_ \- говорит он, и Стив резко поворачивается посмотреть.

Он достает крошечный бинокль из одного из отделений на своем поясе и смотрит – у него достаточно хорошее зрение, чтобы примитивного устройства было достаточно.

Но он видит только, как кто-то возвращается обратно внутрь, словно сумасшедший.

\- Господи, - говорит он,- разве они не знают, что мы можем снять их по воздуху?

Остальные Мстители уже приземляются, наконец-то, слава богу, но все равно что-то не так. Что-то изменилось, стало еще хуже, и Стив выучился не пытаться избавиться от этого ощущения – он не может точно сказать, откуда оно, но будь он проклят, если позволит своей нерешительности стоить человеческих жизней.

Один из его первых приказов в качестве лидера Мстителей, давным-давно, заключался в том, что каждому выдали аварийный маячок, который активировался дистанционно, руководствуясь идеей мне-не-придется-пройти-через-это-снова, и, по крайней мере из числа обладателей суперспособностей, все с ним согласились. Конечно, никто кроме него бы не пережил мгновенную заморозку, но никогда не помешает иметь средства, гарантирующие обнаружение, а кроме того это означает, что им есть на что ориентироваться в подобных ситуациях, если это потребуется.

Стив поворачивается взглянуть на воду – ее больше, она прибывает быстрее, а значит шлюзы открыты полностью, и ему не нравится, как выглядит плотина. Трещины больше, глубже, и куски отваливаются у него на глазах.

Он качает головой.

\- Что-то не так, и я не стану ждать, - говорит он, нахлобучивая шлем, застегивая его под подбородком уже на ходу. – Мстители, все команды внутрь, мы ищем тех, кто не может выбраться, и к чертям всех оттуда вытаскиваем, вперед!

Они движутся так, как делали это всегда, - вместе, потому что именно так они тренировались это делать, - и Стив точно знает, где именно на верху плотины вход. Кто-то был там всего несколько секунд тому назад, так что, может быть, они недалеко ушли, может быть, они приведут его к остальным.

\- Железный Человек, - говорит он, и Тони – наверное, единственный, кто способен без особых усилий нести Стива, если не считать Тора, - подходит к нему, чтобы взлететь с ним вместе, и они направляются к вершине плотины.

* * *

\- Нет, вы что издеваетесь, они направляются _внутрь _именно _сейчас_? – говорит Джеймс.

* * *

Внутри корпуса плотины все именно так, как обычно бывает в новых сооружениях подобного типа – стены гладкие, белые, освещенные флюоресцентными лампами, а на стенах, на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга, расположены моргающие красным аварийные огоньки. Основной источник питания еще работает, что означает, что никто не добрался до рубильников, что, в свою очередь, означает, что плотина работает на полной мощности. Стив не уверен, что хочет знать, что будет, если турбины размером с небольшую квартиру вылетят из кожухов.

Они разделяются, Старк отправляется искать рубильники – он может их _засечь,_ так что сможет найти их быстрее, чем если Стив станет обыскивать все подряд помещения в поисках еще не отключенных, - а Стив использует данные предварительного сканирования, чтобы двигаться в направлении тепловых сигнатур.

Его шаги эхом отдаются в длинных коридорах, по которым он бежит, и на одной развилке он поворачивает налево, потому что знает, что если пойдет направо, то наткнется на провалы в бетонном перекрытии.

\- Доложите обстановку, - говорит он, и слышит голоса по очереди, в алфавитном порядке, с подтверждениями в разных формулировках.

Они уже нашли несколько людей, они знают, где находятся другие, они ищут альтернативные пути подхода к третьим. Стив направляется к одному из главных пунктов управления и пытается игнорировать тревогу, что начинает просачиваться по краям в его сознание, потому что он знает, что ее источник – инстинкт.

Его тело чувствует, что он спускается вниз, и знает, что лучший способ выбраться – идти наверх. Одна из вещей, которые не смогла изменить сыворотка, - это то, как тело человека реагирует на опасность, пусть даже Стив подвергается этому сознательно. Его желудок все равно крутит, волосы на затылке все равно встают дыбом, и что-то в глубине его рассудка все равно говорит ему сбежать.

В секторе, куда он направляется, два пункта управления - _Èr_ и _Yī _– и когда он доходит до _Èr_, то обнаруживает там четверых людей, которые по-прежнему находятся за пультами – трое азиатов и одного белого.

\- _Lìjí chèlí_, - говорит он и, ради белого парня, повторяет, - эвакуируйтесь немедленно.

Один из азиатов оборачивается.

\- _¿Qué?-_ говорит он, и Стив скрежещет зубами.

-_Mis disculpas - evacuar inmediatamente_.

\- Нет, мы не можем уйти, - говорит белый парень, и это бостонский акцент, Стив не в первый раз его слышит, - рубильники еще...

\- Забудьте об этом, повреждения усиливаются, рабочая версия сейчас – в худшем случае мы потеряем плотину. Эвакуируйтесь сейчас же, или я вызову людей, и вас эвакуируют насильно.

Парень выглядит взбешенным, но они все начинают отходить от пультов.

\- Идите по коридору тридцать три, _Shǐyòng zǒuláng Sānshísān, utilizar el corredor treinta y tres_, и убирайтесь отсюда, немедленно. Кто из вас главный?

Один из азиатов поднимает руку.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив, - тогда эти ребята на вашей ответственности. Просто выберитесь на верх плотины, машите руками, кричите, вас кто-нибудь подберет, главное – торопитесь. Понятно?

Парень кивает.

\- Понятно, - говорит он, и они уходят.

\- Лингвей, я в пункте управления _È__r_ \- здесь еще что-то нужно сделать?

\- _Нет, - _отвечает Лингвей, и Стив окидывает взглядом пустое помещение, яркие экраны, на которых постоянно увеличиваются показатели, моргающие огоньки на консолях. – _Железный Человек должен отключить рубильники, Цай Ли Мин в пункте управления_ **Yī**_ контролирует поток воды._

Это неестественно для такого помещения – быть пустым, это напоминает видео о центре управления полетами в Хьюстоне, только без людей, - и по ощущениям это так же странно, как выглядит, но Стив не поэтому хмурится. Шлюзы открыты – вообще, все, что может быть открыто, - открыто, потому что они пытаются слить как можно больше воды из водохранилища до того, как рухнет плотина, - лучше чтобы там было почти пусто, чем чтобы полное водохранилище воды с грохотом обрушилось в старое русло реки (и переполнило его).

Так почему же одна из их ведущих инженеров все еще в главном пункте управления?

\- Как обстоит дело с эвакуацией деревень в долине? – спрашивает он, выходя из помещения, сирена все еще завывает, огоньки все еще моргают, его шаги грохочут по окрашенному бетону, когда громоподобный звук сотрясает стены вокруг него.

\- _Деревни эвакуированы,_ \- говорит Лингвей.

\- Принято – Железный Человек, как понял?

\- _Отлично,_ -отвечает Тони, и он явно чем-то занят, если в кои-то веки выдал прямой ответ.

У Стива, вообще-то, есть еще один вопрос – какого хера они построили основной пункт управления так глубоко внизу?

* * *

У него уходит пять минут на поиски обхода, чтобы достичь пункта управления _Yī_. Вокруг трещины, протечки, целые куски мостика отсутствуют, и Стив качает головой, когда он пытается зайти с другой стороны еще раз, он слышит стоны металла.

\- Железный Человек, ты уже нашел эти гребаные рубильники ил...

И тут внезапно, ужасающе, все погружается во тьму, если не считать зловещего моргания красных аварийных огоньков.

\- _Что ты там бормочешь, Знаменосец? –_ и самодовольство того слышно даже через канал связи.

\- Я не чертов Знаменосец, Тони, теперь это Сэм, и ты нужен мне здесь, если ты закончил с рубильниками, ты только что сократил мне видимость до примерно тридцати процентов.

Мостик под Стивом протестует, потом проседает, и Стив длинным прыжком перебирается ко входу в ближайший коридор в толще бетона, когда мостик срывается с креплений за его спиной. Да, это место скоро окончательно развалится, скорее всего в течение следующих двадцати минут.

\- Все на выход, сейчас же, если вы не сопровождаете никого! – кричит он в коммуникатор, а потом пускается бежать – не только ради спасения собственной жизни, но и Цай Ли Мин, тоже. – Есть еще застрявшие?

\- _Нет, нет_, - отвечает Клинт. – _Остались только вы._

* * *

В моргающем красном свете ему плохо видно, куда он направляется, сложно понять, где поворачивать, и слава богу, что есть личные маячки, потому что он не уверен, смог бы он иначе вообще спастись.

Когда он добирается до пункта управления _Y__ī_, то обнаруживает его в катастрофическом состоянии.

Он понимает, что так будет, еще в коридоре, когда лампы на потолке становятся все менее и менее утопленными в бетон. В одной трещина, другая свисает с потолка, а дальше повсюду бетон, провода и пыль. Стив знает, ведь он хорош в своем деле и был внимателен, что подобных повреждений здесь быть не должно.

Так какого хрена тут происходит?

На первый взгляд помещение кажется пустым, на экранах вспыхивают красным и белым предупреждения, так что консоли походят на зазубренные камни в самом центре ада, – Стив хочет немедленно уйти, но замечает движение на другой стороне огромного помещения, как раз когда пол содрогается от нового громоподобного звука, а дверной проем, в котором он стоит, начинает перекашиваться.

\- ЦАЙ ЛИ МИН, - кричит он. – НАМ НУЖНО УХОДИТЬ, ПЛОТИНА РУШИТСЯ!

Но если она его и слышит, то игнорирует. Раздается звук, словно надламывается гигантская доска, а потом мимо Стива по полу бежит толстая черная трещина, с потолка ему на голову сыплются мелкие обломки цемента. Он зажмуривается – он не может позволить пыли ослепить себя, – но когда он снова открывает глаза, то видит, что она двигается.

Видит ли? Она ли это?

_\- WŎMEN BÌXŪ CHÈLÍ! DÀ BÀ ZHÈNGZÀI BĒNGKUÌ!!_ – пробует он, на тот случай, если она не говорит по-английски, но она продолжает двигаться, пригнувшись.

Раздается звук, словно ногтями по школьной доске, и Стив срывается с места раньше, чем успевает осознать почему, его ноги уже начинают двигаться, когда внутренняя металлическая структура начинает продавливаться сквозь бетон, вверх, подобно движению тектонических плит, консоли скручиваются, когда из пола и потолка выступают штыри арматуры, - все помещение перекашивается, дверного проема, наверное, более не существует, как и большей части пола, и ему ничего не остается, как последовать за ней на очередной мостик, кашляя от пыли, задыхаясь в пронзаемом копьями красного света воздухе, который становится все плотнее и плотнее.

Просто отлично.

\- Лингвей, говорит ли по-английски Цай Ли Мин?

\- _Господи, Стив, уходи нахрен оттуда_! – говорит Сэм, но Стив не может идти назад, он должен идти вперед.

Позади него идти просто некуда.

\- _Она говорит по-английски_, - кричит Лингвей, - _но вы должны уходить сейчас же!_

\- Тони, - Стив хватается за перила, когда вокруг все снова сдвигается, - ему это не поможет, если весь мостик обвалится, но... – где ты?!

\- _Я почти рядом, держись_, - говорит Тони, и Стив должен попытаться, он должен спасти ее, если сможет.

\- ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ПОЙТИ СО МНОЙ! – кричит он. – ЛИ МИН, ПЛОТИНА РУШИТСЯ!

Но на несколько драгоценных секунд он теряет ее из виду, потом слышит ее крик на фоне стонов металла и грохота бетона, и таких чужеродных звуков лопающихся от напряжения балок и арматуры, а потом он видит ее, посреди тьмы и красных вспышек аварийного освещения, пронзенную искореженным металлом.

Мостик под ним проседает, кренится, и он теряет равновесие, в его ногу ниже колена глубоко вонзается металлический обломок, но он не может позволить себе задохнуться от боли, не может остановиться, чтобы что-то сделать с этим, не может выпустить из рук металл, и он почти на одних руках карабкается вверх по тому, что раньше было перилами, как по лестнице, чтобы добраться до нее, но слишком поздно.

Ее глаза остекленели, она мокро хрипит, темная кровь вокруг ее губ видна даже в красном свете.

\- _Nǐ méiyǒu_, - ее голос хрипло булькает, - _zhǔnbèi h-hǎo...Nǐ...huì_-аа! Ааа, _hèi...h...èi_...

А потом она обмякает, словно какая-то чудовищная марионетка, которой перерезали веревочки.

\- СТИВ! – и это голос Тони, Стив поднимает голову и ищет его взглядом в темноте, пыли и брызгах воды, и... – Держись, мы уходим.

Стив держится, и Тони переносит их к одному из коридоров, который еще не покорежило до неузнавания, а потом помогает Стиву хромать по нему с максимальной скоростью.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает он, но Стив, одна рука которого лежит на металлических плечах Тони, качает головой и морщится от боли.

\- Понятия не имею, - говорит он. – Я попросил ее пойти со мной, но она убежала, а потом вся комната управления стала проседать. Когда мне удалось снова ее догнать, она была уже на том металлическом штыре и перед смертью почти ничего не успела сказать. Я понятия не имею, что за чертовщина происходит.

* * *

Что-то изменилось. Джеймс видит, как это происходит, потому что он не следит за фильмом, он смотрит новости без звука – внезапно там больше движения, больше людей, и все они...

Все они бегут в одном направлении.

\- Джарвис, включи звук! – говорит Джеймс, а потом...

Слышен звук вертолета, ревущей воды, чего-то, напоминающего звуки стройки, и люди кричат. Джеймс жалеет, что не выучил больше слов у Эми, потому что журналистка кричит в микрофон, но он улавливает только отдельные слова вроде «люди» и «двигаться», а «Мстители» - это заимствование, и его тоже легко разобрать.

\- _Перевожу_, - говорит Джарвис, и вскоре накладывается механический голос.

\- ..._рушится_. – Сердце Джеймса застревает где-то у него в горле. – _Эвакуация не была завершена из-за команды ремонтников, ранее введенных на объект, во главе с инженером Цай Ли Мин, которая, на данный момент, все еще остается внутри плотины_...

\- Черт, - шепчет Джеймс, - нет, - потому что он точно знает, что это означает.

\- ..._некоторое время тому назад был выслан спасательный отряд_...

Джеймс знает, кто его вел.

\- ..._возглавляемый Коммандером Стивеном Роджерсом, бывшим Капитаном Америка, и Железным Человеком - Тони Старком._

* * *

Один ботинок Стива хлюпает при контакте с окрашенным бетоном пола, и ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что он оставляет кровавые следы в коридоре. Они идут в основном при свете репульсорного реактора, и у Стива начинает кружиться голова, и от красной аварийной подсветки только хуже.

Они поднимаются по одному коридору, потом по другому, потом происходит нечто вроде землетрясения, и пол перед ними разламывается, потом надламывается какая-то труба и из стены впереди пробивается тонкая струя воды, потом еще одна, потом еще одна, прямо Стиву в лицо, от которой Тони помогает ему увернуться.

А потом они слышат что-то, похожее на топот огромной толпы.

\- Черт, - бормочет Стив, оборачивается посмотреть через плечо, потому что он узнает звук, который издают сотни тонн воды, заливающей гребаный коридор.

\- Так, - Тони болезненным рывком останавливает их и притягивает Стива поближе. – Держись крепко, Стив, - он обхватывает Стива металлическими руками, прикрывает одной перчаткой шлем Стива сверху, и Стив будет держаться, господи, - старайся держать голову пониже, у меня нет времени соблюдать осторожность.

Стив прижимается лицом к металлическому нагруднику и держится изо всех сил, когда вокруг них остается только воздух, игнорирует адскую боль в ноге, представляя себе солнечный свет, который он увидит, когда все будет позади.

* * *

\- Черт, - Джеймс встает и подходит ближе к проекции экрана на стене, - Вот дерьмо.

\- _На данный момент неизвестно_... – но на этом все.

Журналистка не успевает больше ничего сказать, когда за ее спиной плотина на глазах рушится, от нее отваливаются целые куски, когда вода с грохотом устремляется в долину, и на этом все.

Камера продолжает снимать обваливающуюся плотину, от которой облаками подымается бетонная пыль, пенящаяся вода прорывается потоками крупнее зданий, падают обломки металла и бетона размером с небоскребы.

\- Где он? – скорее у самого себя спрашивает Джеймс, и журналистка продолжает говорить, снова о плотине, обо всей информации, полученной к этому часу.

Это бесполезно, невыносимо, но потом...

\- _Kàn! Kàn nà biān_!

И камера сдвигается, поворачивается в другую сторону, и там...

Это Железный Человек, несущий Стива. И Стив в вертикальном положении, потому что его так держат, но он не выглядит так, будто он в сознании.

\- Черт, - говорит Джеймс. – О, черт.

У него болит горло, и щиплет в глазах, но медики и другие члены команды окружают две крошечные фигурки, и Стива опускают на землю, и...

\- Он шевелится, - говорит Бекка. – Смотри, он шевелится!

И Джеймс смотрит, несколько долгих секунд ничего не видит, но вот рука Стива, и потом она действительно шевелится. Кто-то ее двигает вместо него? Кто-то снимает его шлем, поддерживая светловолосую голову Стива за затылок одной рукой, когда они опускают его на землю.

\- ..._медицинскую помощь для Коммандера Роджерса, но сейчас мы получили подтверждение, что большая часть остававшихся работников была успешно эвакуирована._

Камера то и дело слегка теряет фокус, потом отодвигается, и Джеймс... Джеймс готов убить оператора, но Бекка снова кладет ему руку на плечо.

\- Он шевелился, Джейми, - говорит она, и он поднимает взгляд.

\- Джарвис, ты хоть что-то можешь мне сказать?

\- _К сожалению, в данный момент я не могу представить никакой информации; ваш уровень доступа не позволяет мне предоставить более подробные данные._

Джеймс снова садится.

* * *

Сэм был, и ему не стыдно в этом признаться, в ужасе.

Мстители не идиоты, не любители. Они знают, что никто не бессмертен, что никто из них не будет жить вечно, и что вероятность погибнуть для них выше просто потому, что такова суть их работы.

И все же, хотя все уже достаточно далеко от плотины, когда та по-настоящему обрушивается, только когда Соколиный глаз кричит:

\- ТАМ! – и указывает на крошечное пятнышко света, взлетающее вверх над гигантской катастрофой, в которую превратился весь фасад плотины, тысячи и тысячи тонн металла, бетона и воды, опрокидывающихся вниз и вперед, только тогда они все снова начинают дышать.

Потому что это пятнышко – это не случайный осколок плотины, - это Железный Человек, и он держит в руках бывшего Капитана Америка. 

Вокруг журналисты, инженеры и медики, даже обычные зеваки, но большинство из них сосредоточены на ужасающем зрелище, разворачивающемся позади Стива и Тони, когда Тони приземляется.

И все же, когда Нат зовет на помощь на мандаринском, люди начинают двигаться, вокруг Стива собирается толпа, а он даже не попытался встать. Вообще, все даже хуже – он совсем не двигается.

Когда Стива опускают на землю, Сэм наконец видит, в каком тот состоянии. Он грязный, на нем много крови, его нога повреждена, а когда они снимают с него шлем, он выглядит так, словно получил стулом по башке. Его глаза открыты, он моргает, он дышит, но никак больше не реагирует.

\- Ты слышишь меня, Стив? – спрашивает Нат, и Стив моргает в ее сторону чуть чаще, потом обводит взглядом всех людей, стоящих над ним, и говорит:

\- Да, я тебя слышу.

Сэм пошатывается и делает шаг назад от облегчения, и немало людей реагируют так же, но это и к лучшему. Сэм остается рядом со Стивом, потому что оказывать первую помощь в полевых условиях он может даже во сне.

\- Все нормально, - говорит Тони, - он слегка в шоке, потому что мне пришлось срезать путь, но он будет в порядке.

Но Сэм не отводит глаз от Стива.

\- Чертов идиот, - говорит он. – Как я рад тебя видеть.

И в кои-то веки Стив позволяет людям, которые знают свое дело, о нем позаботиться.

* * *

Путь обратно в Нью-Йорк чертовски трудный и чертовски бесит, у них недостаточно лекарств, чтобы полностью избавить его от боли, но Стив и не хочет, чтобы его вырубили. Они сделали все, что можно, на месте, но проклятая нога болит. Она одеревенела и ноет, а когда нервы начинают восстанавливаться, становится еще хуже, процесс заживления всегда ужасен, и, чтобы отвлечься, он перебирает в голове те немногие драгоценные факты, что у него есть, пока его нога неимоверно зудит. Вдобавок он пьет много жидкости и пытается немного поспать, потому что по опыту они знают, что самый лучший способ восстановиться после ранения для него – это просто позволить сыворотке работать над его исцелением и не мешать ей.

И все же, в его отчете будет отчаянно мало данных – он нашел ведущего инженера, она _убежала от него_ в секторе плотины, где еще не должно было быть никаких повреждений, потом поскользнулась и напоролась на арматуру. Самая большая проблема – что это _действительно произошло_, хотя это было бы больше похоже на самую галимую байку на свете, если бы у них у всех не было нательных видеокамер. И даже это, возможно, не поможет, Стив понятия не имеет, можно ли что-то разобрать на видеозаписи, там было так темно.

_Простите, сэр, когда мы с ней были там одни, она убежала, когда я пытался ее спасти, поскользнулась и напоролась на штырь как раз тогда, когда я не мог ее видеть._

Это просто чушь, и Стив в ярости.

Он ненавидит терять людей, а еще ему не нравится, когда ему врут – а в данном случае имеет место и то, и другое, он точно это знает, потому что никто так и не объяснил ему, что делала ведущий инженер, которая должна была помогать уберечь плотину от разрушения, в проваливающемся секторе, и почему она убегала от эвакуации.

Он снова и снова крутит это в голове – что, если бы он был быстрее, если бы он нашел другой подход, получше, если бы он смог заставить команду из первого пункта эвакуироваться быстрее, множество вещей можно было сделать иначе. Если бы они приземлились поближе, если бы Стив начал бежать раньше, если бы они посмотрели все планы еще на джете, а не позже, на том столе...

Вот только нет никакого толку думать обо всем, что могло пойти иначе в тот день, и он научился отпускать мысли об этом, как бы трудно это ни было. Ты стараешься изо всех сил, отдаешь всего себя, а если спасти всех не удалось – это трагедия. Но если ты на этом зациклишься, это не поможет – наоборот, это может привести к излишним колебаниям в следующий раз. Задним умом все крепки, но это ровным счетом ничего не значит, если ты не учишься на собственных ошибках.

Еще одна причина, почему Стив в ярости, - когда джет приземляется в четыре часа утра, они с Клинтом единственные на борту.

Он вышел из строя на семьдесят два часа, если судить по прошлым подобным случаям. Доктор Аман подтвердит это, разумеется. Но Стив знает, что ему не только нужно доложить о произошедшем прежде, чем он сможет спуститься на свой этаж и лечь в постель, его еще и не пустят на борт, когда джет полетит обратно. Потому что если ему разрешить вернуться, он не сможет сидеть сложа руки, и соответственно рана не сможет нормально зажить. Это значит, что он добрых три дня не сможет участвовать в разборе завалов, а потом кому-то нужно будет за ним лететь, и то, если они к тому времени не закончат. В Китае есть свои люди для ликвидации последствий, как и в любой стране, а сейчас вся операция сводится именно к этому.

К тому времени, как они приземляются, он уже почти может ступать на ногу, но Клинт все равно помогает ему спуститься по трапу и дойти до медпункта. Доктор Аман сегодня на дежурстве – в основном справляется в одиночку, пока остальной медперсонал спит этажом ниже. Их медпункт почти как маленькая больница, и благодаря этому им не нужно отнимать койки у гражданских, если случится какая-то катастрофа.

\- Это чертовски глупо, - говорит Стив Клинту. – Это просто моя гребаная нога.

\- Ага, - соглашается Клинт. – Как здорово, что для видеосвязи нужны только голоса, верно?

Стив прищуривается, хотя он и знает, что Клинт прав, и позволяет Клинту помочь ему забраться на койку.

Вскоре после этого Клинт уходит, а потом доктор Аман занимается огромной раной в ноге Стива – она идет по внешней стороне почти от колена до лодыжки, и учитывая сколько времени он провел в джете, ей снова нужен уход. Преимущества суперзаживления – вылезают нитки швов, кожа нарастает поверх застрявших осколков, и раны, которыми уже занимались, почти сразу же снова требуют внимания.

\- Вам необходимо будет провести в Нью-Йорке минимум три дня, - говорит доктор Аман, и Стив кивает.

\- Да, я в курсе, - говорит он, но все равно добавляет, - спасибо, что делаете это в такую гребаную рань.

Доктор Аман улыбается.

-Такая у нас работа, у вас и у меня, - он оставляет Стиву во что переодеться, а его костюм отправляется по желобу куда-то в глубины Башни, где его проанализируют и либо почистят, либо уничтожат.

Но, как выясняется, есть и другая причина, почему его оставили одного.

\- Не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось?

Стив не вздрагивает, потому что он знал, что рядом кто-то есть. Чего он не знал, - это что вместо одного из санитаров рядом был Ник Фьюри.

\- Господи, Ник, ты всегда любил драматичные появления, но реально? Сколько времени ты простоял в темном углу?

Фьюри посмеивается, подходя к краю койки, и Стив приподнимает одну бровь.

\- Я же в одних трусах, говнюк ты, - говорит он, хотя на самом деле на нем белая майка и синие боксеры, потому что именно это он носит в качестве белья под своей формой.

\- Что случилось, Кэп? – спрашивает Фьюри.

Стив не поправляет его – если тот не прекратил так его называть до сих пор, то никогда не прекратит.

\- Я пошел за их инженером. Когда я сказал ей эвакуироваться, она от меня убежала, - отвечает он. – Она все убегала, а все вокруг рушилось.

\- Ты не мог ее схватить?

\- Ник, - Стив ждет, пока тот встретится с ним взглядом, убеждается, что Ник понимает, насколько он серьезен. – Она была в секторе, который не должно было даже _задеть_, но вместо этого там царил полный бардак, она стала убегать от меня, когда я попытался ее _спасти_, и когда она была примерно в шести метрах впереди от меня, она куда-то нырнула, скрылась из виду и напоролась на кусок металла. Я не уверен, что она вообще хотела, чтобы ее спасли. С последним вздохом, Ник, она сказала: _Nǐ méiyǒu zhǔnbèi hǎo_ – «Вы не готовы».

Фьюри внимательно за ним наблюдает, смотрит своим типичным оценивающим взглядом. Что бы он ни искал, он достаточно быстро принимает решение.

\- В Башне есть система безопасности?

\- Джарвис, отключить системы безопасности в этой комнате, - не колеблясь говорит Стив.

\- _Разумеется, Сэр_.

Фьюри улыбается, коротко и кисло.

\- Корпоративный шпионаж, - говорит он. – Она продавала секреты и вернулась обратно на плотину за ними.

\- Ты издеваешься, черт побери? – говорит Стив. – Это все из-за денег?

Фьюри приподнимает одно плечо, словно говоря _такова жизнь__._

\- Так трогательно, что ты до сих пор этому удивляешься. Жизнь есть жизнь, Кэп, и то, что ты сделал, достойно похвалы. Мне придется очень аккуратно подбирать слова для объяснений, когда дело дойдет до китайских властей, но она убегала от тебя потому, что она знала – ее песенка спета.

Стив пристально смотрит на Фьюри еще несколько мгновений.

\- А повреждения? – спрашивает он. – Тот факт, что комната выглядела так, словно ее кто-то драл на части?

\- Один из секретов, который она знала, - это насколько много сэкономили при постройке плотины, - отвечает Фьюри. – Именно поэтому ей так долго удавалось оставаться безнаказанной. Шантаж. По поводу кошмарного качества выполнения работ.

Стив моргает, качает головой. Солнце уже почти встало, и, внезапно, он чувствует, как сильно он устал.

\- Бардак, - говорит он.

\- Для этого и придумали ликвидацию последствий, - отвечает Фьюри. – Спасибо, Джарвис.

\- _Системы безопасности включены. К вашим услугам, Директор._

* * *

Когда примерно в четыре утра Джеймс чувствует, как содрогается Башня и спрашивает об этом, Джарвис подтверждает, что приземлился джет. Бекка дремлет на диване, а Джеймс просто сидит, сна ни в одном глазу, потому что, естественно, он не может подняться к Стиву, не имея нужного допуска.

Примерно спустя полчаса Джарвис говорит ему, что Стив направляется в свои апартаменты, и Джеймс встает, когда Стив, хромая, входит, одетый в серую майку и синие штаны медперсонала, в больничных тапочках и с небольшой сумкой в руке. Он выглядит несуразно, волосы растрепаны, в некоторых складках на коже осталась бетонная пыль, а поперек лица отчетливый след от края его шлема.

Вдобавок он на миг кажется удивленным, когда замечает, что Джеймс не спит, а потом его лицо становится печальным.

\- О, солнышко, ты смотрел новости, да?

На мгновение Джеймс не уверен, что делать, но потом Стив кладет сумку на диван, протягивает ему руку, и Джеймс идет к Стиву и обнимает его.

Стив опускает голову на макушку Джеймса, прижимается щекой к его волосам и обнимает его в ответ. На диване начинает просыпаться Бекка.

\- Прости, малыш, - говорит Стив.

\- Это выглядело так ужасно, - шепчет Джеймс. – Ты... Железный Человек нес тебя...

\- На нем быстрее всего выбираться, - отвечает Стив. – Когда мы поняли, что плотина рушится, он нас вытащил. Я не мог бежать, потому что я... – он останавливается, смотрит на них обоих. – Я напоролся ногой на что-то и двигаться было тяжело...

Он опускает взгляд, и Джеймс отодвигается от него, чтобы тоже туда посмотреть. Да, одна из лодыжек Стива покрыта толстым слоем белых бинтов, который поднимается до самой штанины и скрывается в ней.

\- Вот дерьмо, - шепчет он.

\- Ммм, привет, рада, что ты в порядке, - говорит Бекка, и Стив кивает ей.

\- Привет, - говорит он, - вы что, ребята, провели всю ночь на диване? – и Джеймс только смотрит на него, не может оторвать взгляд, он так рад, что у него все еще есть возможность на него смотреть.

\- Ага, - отвечает он.

Они и правда провели там всю ночь – небо за окном уже давно начало светлеть.

\- Ну вот что, - говорит Стив, - если... Бекка, если ты хочешь, то можешь остаться, у меня есть место – у меня масса свободного места. Если хочешь, ну знаешь. Поспать на нормальной кровати перед тем, как отправиться домой, или даже просто, если хочешь остаться с нами. Я буду здесь следующие семьдесят два часа, пока нога заживает, а потом вернусь на дежурство, а пока меня кто-то подменяет.

\- Ээ, - говорит она и смотрит на Джеймса.

Джеймс не может посмотреть на нее в ответ, он слишком занят, глядя на Стива.

\- Неа, - наконец говорит она, и, судя по голосу, она знает, что приняла верное решение. – Я пойду, сама доберусь до дома.

\- Бекка, пожалуйста, - он берет ее за руку. – Погоди минутку, позволь мне сделать так, чтобы тебя отвезли. Ты провела тут всю ночь и составила Джеймсу компанию, это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать. Джарвис, ты можешь обеспечить стандартную перевозку?

\- _Разумеется, Сэр,_ \- отвечает Джарвис. – _Мисс Барнс, водитель будет ждать вас в вестибюле_.

Она приподнимает брови, но кивает.

\- Черт, - говорит она, и Стив морщится.

\- Я знаю, - говорит он. – Я не часто это делаю, но я делаю это для друзей. Ты уверена, что не останешься? Мне сейчас нельзя ничего тяжелого делать, можно полдня проспать, а потом мы могли бы вместе пообедать?

Она обнимает его руку, потому что Джеймс уже обнимает все остальное.

\- Я рада, что ты в порядке, - говорит она снова, похлопывая его по бицепсу, и он улыбается. – Но я поеду домой.

\- Ладно, - говорит он.- Дай нам знать, когда доберешься.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает она. – Пока, Джеймс.

\- Люблю тебя, - говорит Джеймс. – Не говори маме и папе.

\- Я не идиотка, Джеймс, - и потом она уходит, словно сейчас не почти пять утра, словно она не провела ночь на диване Стива Роджерса.

\- Ты мог погибнуть, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив смотрит на него, приподнимает его лицо за подбородок.

\- Мог бы, - отвечает он. – Потому что это моя работа.

Джеймс знал это, разумеется знал. Именно этим Стив Роджерс и занимается – был самым первым, кто стал это делать, если верить учебникам истории. Он не просто так зовется Первым Мстителем.

Они со Стивом так недолго вместе, и Джеймс не собирается просить Стива бросить основную работу. Помимо того, что это было бы эгоистично, Стив просто никогда бы этого не сделал. Он слишком хороший человек, чтобы все бросить. Он нужен этому миру, и он слишком нравится людям, чтобы все бросить.

\- Джеймс, - начинает Стив, и Джеймс пытается перевести дыхание.

\- Я знаю, - говорит он. – Я знаю. Я знаю, что это то, чем ты занимаешься. Я не могу не волноваться, разумеется, но это... Я просто не знал, как ты и жив ли...

Стив кивает.

\- Я понимаю, - говорит он. – Чуть позже мы придумаем что-нибудь, чтобы держать тебя в курсе. Сейчас я пока не могу этого сделать, ты должен знать меня дольше, но я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Джеймс...

Но Джеймс качает головой.

\- Я представить себе не могу, - говорит он. – Я даже представить не могу, как можно делать то, что делаешь ты, тебе сейчас что-нибудь нужно?

Стив смотрит на него.

\- В смысле? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс снова отодвигается, снова смотрит вниз.

\- Ты не должен быть на ногах, ты поспал?

Стив склоняет голову набок.

\- Немного поспал, - говорит он. – Но я могу...

\- Ладно, идем спать, - говорит Джеймс. – И я знаю, что сегодня воскресенье, но ты не пойдешь в церковь.

\- Джеймс, со мной все будет хорошо, - говорит Стив, но Джеймс обнимает его за талию.

\- Я в этом уверен, - говорит он. – Но возможно мне тоже нужно поспать, и я буду спать куда лучше, если ты будешь со мной рядом, подумай об этом?

Стив позволяет тянуть себя несколько шагов, но потом останавливается и опять поворачивает Джеймса к себе лицом.

\- Ты реагируешь на все это лучше, чем я ожидал, - говорит он.

Джеймс оглядывает его с ног до головы.

\- А чего ты хотел, чтобы я сбежал, потому что не могу принять того, чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь? Или чтобы я просил тебя прекратить, потому что мое бедное сердечко не может этого вынести?

Стив хлопает глазами, очевидно слегка растерянный.

\- Я ненавижу все это, - говорит Джеймс. – Ты сказал мне, что так будет, и я действительно так к этому и отношусь. Я видел, как на тебя рухнула целая гребаная плотина, но я же не стал бы говорить своему кузену, чтобы он не шел в армию. Я же не стал бы говорить отцу моей подруги Эми, чтобы он не был полицейским, или сестре своего начальника, чтобы она не была хирургом. Знаешь эту поговорку – «не все герои носят плащи»? Просто я не смог бы делать то, что делаешь ты, и большинство людей не смогли бы.

Стив притягивает его ближе, целует. Он очень странный на вкус.

\- Мне нужно принять душ перед тем, как я лягу в постель, - говорит он, словно оправдываясь, и Джеймс качает головой.

\- Тогда нужно найти что-то, во что мы завернем твою ногу, - говорит он, - а потом _мы_ примем душ, а _потом_ ляжем в постель.

Стив позволяет Джеймсу себя вести, и Джеймс ведет его так медленно, как это нужно сейчас Стиву.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- _Zǎoshang hǎo_, Лингвей, _Wèile wǒ de tóngshì de lìyì_, я буду говорить по-английски. - Доброе утро, Лингвей, чтобы мои коллеги нас понимали, я буду говорить по-английски.


End file.
